Simples assim
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: E vai se simples assim? - perguntei incrédula Simples assim - ele disse
1. Chapter 1

Capa

Novamente eu andava por essas ruas. Cheia de meretrizes. Bêbados. Drogados. Novamente.

Eu estava cansada de ter que voltar aqui mesmo depois de ter dito que jamais voltaria. Dia a pôs dia eu dizia que seria a ultima vez, mas nunca era. A cada dia eu me arrependia ainda mais do que eu estava vivendo. Mas eu não conseguia deixa-ló. Eu não conseguia deitar, me virar e não vê-ló ao meu lado. Eu sentia falta dele. Sim, eu sou estúpida.

Virei outra rua. O número de bêbados, drogados e meretrizes aumentava cada vez mais.

Uma mulher passou por mim. A maquiagem sobre a pele envelhecida escorria. O batom vermelho que em contraste com o cabelo loiro acizentado criava uma imagem fantasmagórica, estava borrado. Sua roupa resumia-se em uma minissaia um pouco maior que um palmo, um top quase transparente minúsculo e uma bota até o joelho de couro preta. Quando ela passou na mina frente pude sentir o odor horrível que vinha dela. Uma mistura de bebidas baratas, suor e sexo.

Esperei ela transar as pernas ora longe de mim e apertei o passo. Logo cheguei ao fim da rua.

- hey docinho quanto você esta cobrando? - um homem dentro de um carro preto, perguntou

- se eu fosse doce estaria na padaria - disse com raiva e apressei o passo ainda mais até avistar a boate aonde ele estaria. Era sempre a mesma.

Entrei na boate e logo fui atingida pelo cheiro de bebida e drogas. Ainda não era possível reconhecer o cheiro de sexo que pairava no ar. Fui ate onde ele sempre estava e como era de se esperar lá ele estava.

- Ronald… por favor, vamos embora - eu disse passando a mão na testa.

Ronald estava sentado em um sofá preto, entre duas mulheres seminuas, na verdade nuas porque ambas estavam com calcinhas fio dental e sutiãs que cobriam somente os bicos dos seios.

- você veio de novo - ele disse soltando uma nuvem de fumaça produzida pelo cigarro que estava em sua mão.

- pela ultima vez - eu disse seria

- você sempre fala isso - ele riu com gosto

- vamos embora, por favor - eu disse fechando os punhos e cerrando os dentes.

- hum… acho que eu não vou não, eu tenho que fazer companhia as minha amigas - ele disse passando a língua no seio de uma das mulheres que estava quase em cima dele.

- ok, você não vai? Então não precisa voltar mais - eu disse e girei nos calcanhares dando meia volta e saindo pelo mesmo caminho que eu havia usado para entrar.

Quando sai na rua, chovia fraco. Apertei o casaco ao meu redor e continuei a caminhar de cabeça baixa, ignorando as diversas cantadas chulas que me eram dirigidas.

Eu já havia andado umas 5 quadras quando a chuva engrossou ainda mais, eu já estava completamente molhada, então entrei em um bar que havia ali.

Haviam poucas pessoas. O que era bom. Eu olhei em volta do bar, digamos que não era o lugar perfeito para um mulher estar passada da meia noite. A iluminação era baixa, as paredes eram revestidas com um papel de parede vermelho, digamos que olhar para aquelas paredes não me lembrava nada nem um pouco bom. Ignorei. No balcão haviam canos que na minha opinião não eram para caso o estabelecimento pegasse fogo a brigada de incêndio tivesse fácil acesso.  
>Fui até o balcão aonde pedi um dose de vodka. Quando a garçonete trouxe eu encarei o líquido dentro do copo. Incolor. Em um só gole bebi tudo.<p>

Pedi mais uma dose. E mais uma. Mais uma. Quando me dei conta já tinha bebido cerca de 10 doses, balancei a cabeça.  
>"O que você está fazendo Hermione?" pensei, mas minha cabeça parecia estar explodindo. Pedi mais uma dose. A tomei, paguei por ela e pelas outras.<p>

Levantei com certa dificuldade. Comecei a andar em direção a porta, mas tudo parecia se mexer, minha cabeça rodava. Eu me vi tropeçando e caindo e... calam eu não deveria estar no chão agora?

- nunca pensei e lhe ver assim Granger, ou deveria dizer Weasley? - uma voz rouca disse em meu ouvido o que causou-me arrepios

- nem eu pensei que me encontraria assim um dia Malfoy - eu disse me 'levantando' - hum obrigada, mas vou... - solucei - pra casa agora

- hum... ok... foi bom te conhecer Granger, que cor de roupa quer usar no seu funeral? - ele disse me soltando

- hã? - eu disse não entende burbudias do que ele falou, e por que ele tinha que estar gritando?

- se você sair nessa situação você vai acabar se jogando na frente de um carro e nem vai perceber

- hum... o que você está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei tentando mudar de assunto

- eu sou o dono disso aqui - ele disse com desprezo - vem, eu te levo pra casa depois que fechar tudo

Eu voltei aonde eu estava sentada e me sentei. Malfoy foi para uma sala na qual eu não tinha reparado anteriormente. Eu não reparei também que eu estava sozinha.

Uma música começou a tocar do nada, ou era na minha cabeça? Sei lá, era até que uma música engraçadinha. Eu sorri e me levantei e comecei a dançar. Depois de um tempo eu já estava fazendo um 'show' completo no meio do estabeleciemento de Malfoy.

Eu me joguei no balcão e lembrei de uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer. Dançar em cima do balcão de um bar, desde criança eu sonhava com isso, parecia algo tão legal. Olhei para os lados e não avistei ninguém, quer dizer Malfoy. Subi no balcão e fui até um dos canos que estavam ali.

Comecei a fazer uma dança muito louca, mas eu estava feliz por isso, eu havia esquecido que eu estava num mesmo lugar com Draco Malfoy, que Ronald estava com um monte de meretrizes por ai, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Eu só dancei.

- Lindo - disse Malfoy depois de um tempo com duas garrafas na mão

- hum… desculpa não queria ter feito isso. - eu disse começando a descer do balcão.

- fique ai - Malfoy disse se aproximando e me estendendo uma das garrafas.

- eu tenho que ir embora - eu disse

- por que? - Malfoy perguntou enrugando a testa - o Weasley ainda não voltou para casa. Nem sei se volta hoje. - ele bebericou o conteúdo incolor da garrafa - beba, você vai se sentir melhor.

Eu bebi o conteúdo da garrafa. Vodka. Bebi mais um pouco e olhei para Malfoy ele estava tirando a jaqueta.

- vai começar o striptease? - eu perguntei ainda bebendo.

- você é que deveria começar não é mesmo?- ele disse jogando a jaqueta em qualquer lugar. Malfoy usava uma camiseta colada que marcava seus músculos definidos, talvez pelos anos de pratica de quadribol. Mordi o lábio inferior. - hum… gostou Granger?

- hã?

- não se faça de desinteressada todas me desejam - lê disse subindo em uma das mesas e tomando mais um gole da garrafa.

- tudo bem agora eu preciso ir mesmo - eu disse descendo do balcão e caminhando até Malfoy. Eu tropecei quando estava a poucos centímetros dele, mas consegui me apoiar em seu peito e… puta que pariu que peito. Era melhor tocando do que apenas vendo - pensando bem acho que eu posso ficar mais um pouco - eu sorri travessa e voltei para o balcão.

- hum… tem certeza? - Malfoy disse olhando para mim.

- sim, o Ronald não vai voltar tão cedo - eu disse tomando mais um gole da garrafa. O líquido desceu queimando pela minha garganta, mas de certa forma isso me deu mais coragem - vamos nos divertir um pouco - eu disse subindo no balcão. Tirei o meu casaco e joguei pra perto de Malfoy.

- Granger, Granger, o que aconteceu com você? - ele disse se aproximando.

Eu estava desabotoando a camisa quando ele subia no balcão. Com agilidade ele tirou a camisa e jogou para longe, terminei de tirar a camisa e me livrei da mesma. Tomei mais um gole da garrafa, eu já havia tomado mais da metade da garrafa. Aproximei-me de Malfoy e comecei a brincar com o fecho da calça dele. Malfoy bebeu mais um pouco de vodka. Eu abri por completo o fecho da calça dele e a mesma escorregou ao redor das pernas dele.

Malfoy sorriu e tirou a minha calça revelando a calcinha preta que fazia conjunto com o sutiã da mesma cor.

Me sentei no balcão e bebi ainda mais. Malfoy me olhou como quem olha para um prato de comida depois de passar dias sem comer. Fiquei com medo a certo ponto.

- com medo Granger? - Malfoy disse desafiador

- não - disse convicta

Malfoy pegou a garrafa de vodka novamente e derrubou na minha barriga. Uma pequena porção formou uma poça no meu umbigo, Malfoy tomou a bebida direto da minha barriga e lambeu a minha barriga até a altura dos meus seios.

- você ê gostosa Granger - ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Malfoy abriu o fecho do meu sutiã e o tirou arremessando o mesmo para longe. Ele admirou meus seios e depois abocanhou um com a boca e segurou o outro.

Eu já estava ficando excitada. Faziam anos que eu não passava por isso. O sexo com Ronald sempre fora chato e monótono. A gente começava ele gozava. Íamos dormir. Era sempre assim sem emoção. Já com o Victor, com quem eu perdera a minha virgindade era uma coisa louca, acho que por ele ser mais velho e experiente, mas mesmo assim ainda não se comparava ao poder de sedução de Draco Malfoy. Ah sim… Draco sabia e muito bem satisfazer uma mulher.

Eu já estava toda molhada quando ele resolveu tirar a minha calcinha. Com um simples gesto ele se livrou dela. Logo depois ele tirou a própria cueca. Mostrando seu membro já ereto.

Sorri como uma maníaca. Malfoy pegou a garrafa que estava perto de nós e derramou uma quantidade em minha boca, em seguida ele me beijou e compartilhamos da bebida. Quando o beijo acabou ele entrou em mim em uma só estocada. Eu gemi e inicio, mas logo comecei a gostar e comecei a gemer de prazer. Envolvi o corpo de Draco com as minhas pernas e o aproximei ainda mais. Ele sorriu e continuou com as estocadas rápidas. Coloquei as minhas mãos em suas costas e comecei a deslizar as minhas unhas pelas costas dele.

Quando estávamos atingindo o clímax, cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, provavelmente doeu, mas ele não disse nada já que estava gemendo de prazer.

Como eu havia dito Draco Malfoy sabia satisfazer uma mulher e muito bem.

Draco caiu em cima de mim, o balcão não era suficiente para nós dois já que os seus ombros davam dois dos meus, Draco alem de ser muito bom na cama era muito lindo e gostoso.

- então vai ser assim agora? - ele perguntou

- não, levantar-me-ei dai e vou pedir desculpa a Ronald. Eu sou uma mulher casada não posso ficar por ai dormindo com outros, isso não é certo - eu disse começando a me sentar.

- mas é muito digno ele estar pegando a primeira vadia que encontrar, levando ela pra cama e você em casa esperando por ele. Claro é tão justo. - ele disse com ar irônico.

- mas ele é meu marido - eu disse com a voz não passando de um sussurro.

- que te trai todas as noites com diversas mulheres, em pensei que você posso mais esperta Granger - ele disse bebendo todo o conteúdo que restava na garrafa.

- mas nós fizemos votos

- que são quebrados todos os dias

- mas…

- se mas, você tem que se decidir.

Ele saiu de cima do balcão e começou a procurar a sua roupa. O observei procurar pela calça.

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Eu queria dar o troco em Ronald, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia culpada por isso. Estaria eu o traindo. Eu não me sentia bem comigo mesma fazendo isso, era como se eu fosse virar uma meretriz ou algo do tipo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que eu só queria me vingar de Ronald eu queria ficar com Draco. Ele não ligava pra nada. Para o que as pessoas iam pensar, ou falar. Ele era Draco Malfoy, o gostoso. Eu queria estar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não eu ainda gostava de Ronald, não sei se eu ainda o amava, mas eu não tinha mais o mesmo amor com que casara com ele. Ele mudou muito. E eu não gostava dessa mudança.

- e se eu disse sim? Ia ser simples assim? - eu disse no impulso vendo Draco colocar a calça.

- simples assim - ele disse se aproximando

- eu não sei, é uma coisa muito seria pra ser tão simples - eu disse, vi Draco juntando as minhas roupas

- você não precisa entende tudo o que acontece Hermione, algumas coisas podem ser simples - ele disse me entregando a minha roupa. Eu estava estática… ele havia mesmo me chamado de Hermione?

- do que você me chamou?

- hum… Hermione - ele disse vindo ate onde eu estava. Draco se colocou no meio das minhas pernas e segurou o meu rosto - Hermione - ele disse novamente e fui atingida pelo cheiro de seu hálito, mesmo depois de tanta bebida, cheirava a eucalipto, como eu lembrava desde a primeira vez que o beijei no terceiro ano jogando verdade ou desafio com alguns sonsos e todas as meninas do meu dormitório. Meu primeiro beijo fora com ele.

Draco se aproximou mais de mim e me beijou. Sem segundas intenções. Foi só um beijo normal, sem amor, desejo ou luxuria. Somente um beijo.

- simples assim - eu disse sorrindo depois do beijo

- simples - ele disse

* * *

><p>Olá pessoas cá estou com a minha primeira fic Dramione depois do termino da minha long Dramione. Bom essa eu dedico à Lola Potter Weasley, que me atormentou durante dois dias por conta dessa fic. Espero que ela tenha gostado.<p>

Ness


	2. Chapter 2

Olá galera, bem eu decidi continuar a Simples assim, algumas pessoas haviam pedido e bom eu tava de bom humor e decidi continuar, espero que gostem :D

Ness

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Como acontecia em finais de ano com os foguetes, assim a minha cabeça estava, explodindo. Parecia que eu havia caído de uma grande altura e a minha cabeça havia sido esmagada, mas eu ainda a sentia. Droga.

- acho que nunca mais vou beber – disse resmungando e colocando a mão na cabeça.

Tentei pensar em outras coisas e não na dor, mas era impossível, pensar doía ainda mais. Suspirei pesadamente e comecei a lembrar da noite passada, sem querer, me vi feliz pelo que havia feito de certo modo eu havia começado e me vingar de Ronald, sim começado. Porque eu sofria a cerca de quatro anos com a mesma coisa, e em uma só noite eu não conseguia fazer tudo o que queria, Ronald iria comer na minha mãe como um cachorrinho e ele vera o que ele fez comigo.

Sorri. Se houvesse um espelho por perto poderia perceber que eu sorria feito uma maníaca, mas não havia então obviamente não consegui me ver.

Rolei na cama e me encontrei com uma montanha alaranjada, quer dizer Ronald.

- vai para o lado Hermione – ele disse me empurrando, eu ainda me pergunto como eu pude casar com esse homem, tão delicado e amoroso.

Rolei novamente e parei olhando para o relógio, 8:00, eu como estava de férias não iria trabalhar, já Ronald estava atrasado.

- Ronald levanta essa bunda daí e vai trabalhar – eu disse empurrando-o com o pé. Ele caiu da cama com um baque surdo.

- merda Hermione – ele disse se levantando e indo até o banheiro. Eu puxei a coberta até o alto da minha cabeça e voltei a dormir, ou pelo menos tentar. – Hermione você viu o meu casaco preto? – perguntou Ronald saindo do banheiro.

- claro que não, você deve ter deixado em um dos puteiros que você frequenta. – eu disse sem ao menos olhar para ele.

Ouvi o resmungar e sair do quarto, Ronald bateu a porta atrás de si, e depois bateu a porta da frente quando saiu.

Quando não havia a mais som algum e tentei dormir novamente. Digamos que fui vitoriosa por uma hora, depois disso uma coruja me acordou ela bicava intensamente a janela, me levantei tentando controlar a zonzeira e abri a janela. Ela entrou deixou a carta em cima do criado mudo e se empoleirou em algum lugar ao qual não dei importância.

Peguei a carta que estava dentro de um envelope negro.

Havia somente quatro palavras. As quatro traziam uma pergunta. Não havia de quem era, mas pela caligrafia fina e elegante eu pude reconhecer de quem era. Malfoy, somente esse nome ecoou em minha mente...

_Você está em casa? _

Sem hesitar peguei uma pena e respondi

_Sim_

Coloquei a carta novamente no envelope e entreguei à coruja, que imediatamente levantou voo.

Voltei a me deitar, mas sem sono, eu queria uma resposta.

A bendita resposta veio 10 minutos depois.

_Posso ir ai?_

Novamente sem hesitação alguma peguei a pena e respondi

_Só se você trouxer café. _

Despachei à coruja e fui para o banho. Eu não era daquelas que passa meio hora em baixo do chuveiro refletindo sobre a vida ou sobre nada apenas sentindo a água escorrer pelo corpo, eu sempre tomara banhos rápidos, mas hoje foi diferente eu demorei cerca de 45 minutos no banho. Pensei sobre o que eu estava fazendo, e com quem estava fazendo. Pensei em como me sentia em relação a Malfoy, ele era encantador, bonito sem sombra de duvida, mas ele não estaria me usando somente? Usando-me para atingir Harry ou Rony? Ou ainda quem sabe me atingir? Eu que em Hogwarts me dizia sua grande rival, em uma só noite quebrei todos os limites e fizera tudo àquilo que eu jamais pensei que faria com ele. Mas eu também não estava o usando? Eu queria me vingar de Rony, pelos anos de sofrimento que me causara, eu queria que ele sentisse na pele o que eu senti. Eu estava de certo modo o usando.

Depois das minhas incríveis reflexões, sai do banho coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca, sei lá o porquê, mas coloquei. Prendi o cabelo em um coque mal feito, mas a preguiça falava mais alto então o deixei como estava. Olhei-me no espelho que havia no quarto. Minha pele estava mais clara que o normal, grandes olheiras se formaram em baixo dos meus olhos, se fossem outros dias eu colocaria quilos e quilos de maquiagem só para as pessoas não pensarem que eu e Ronald tínhamos o casamento perfeito e não saíssem falando que estávamos com problemas, mas hoje eu ficaria em casa sem fazer nada, para que isso então? Para quem eu precisaria mentir em minha própria casa? Para as paredes que constantemente viam as nossas brigas? Eu não precisava de nada hoje.

Desci para o primeiro andar e me joguei no sofá que havia em frente à lareira. Senti o tecido frio em contato com a minha pele e me arrepiei. Provavelmente estava frio, como era normal em Londres, então acendi a lareira e voltei a me deitar no sofá.

Passaram uns 10 minutos e ouvi uma batida na porta. Sem pestanejar pensei em quem poderia ser. Somente um nome veio a minha cabeça. _Malfoy_. Levantei-me e fui até a porta quando a abri, vi um Malfoy com o cabelo molhado pela chuva que caia, com vestes pretas e uma embalagem com 4 copos de café, provavelmente era da Starbucks.

- Eu não sabia o que você queria então trouxe um café normal, cappuccino e um chocolate quente. – ele disse me passando a embalagem com os 4 cafés.

- e esse outro?

- é meu – ele disse pegando o copo e tomando um gole.

Eu fui até a cozinha, onde deixei os copos sobre a mesa e fui fazer torradas.

- então é isso que você faz enquanto está de férias? – ele disse olhando em volta.

A cozinha era cheia de armários pretos e brancos, as bancadas eram de granito negro, se eu tinha algo contra o branco quando mobilhei a cozinha? Não mesmo, só achei que preto era melhor e me agrada a cor.

- hum... não – eu disse sem humor algum

Terminei de fazer as torradas e fui até a mesa onde havia deixado os copos e onde Malfoy estava sentado.

Observei a cena em pensamento, Malfoy em minha casa tomando café, depois de uma noite muito "tensa" que tivemos, era estranho pensar nisso, sem me conter comecei a rir.

- o que foi? – ele perguntou com a testa enrugada

- é estranha essa cena, você tomando café na minha casa como uma pessoa civilizada, sendo que na noite passada você estava tomando vodka na minha barriga – eu disse olhando para o copo de café que eu segurava.

- se olhar por esse lado é sim – ele disse rindo também.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas era um silêncio constrangedor. Eu queria falar com ele explicar tudo o que aconteceu ontem, mas eu estava com medo de ele se revoltar e perceber que eu estaria o usando, e era esse medo dele se revoltar e não querer mais me olhar na cara que me impedia de dizer. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava só o usando, claro grande parte dos motivos era, mas eu queria estar com ele, com Malfoy eu não precisava fingir ser algo que eu não era sempre foi assim desde os tempos de Hogwarts, desde os nossos encontros furtivos na calada da noite, eu nunca precisei fingir que era outra pessoa, eu mostrava para ele o que eu queria e ele não queria saber de nada, entre eu e Malfoy existia um abismo aonde as palavras caiam, não precisávamos dela, nunca precisamos, ou quase nunca. Não proferíamos palavras vãs e declarações de amor que nunca se cumpririam, pra falar bem a verdade mais nos xingávamos que qualquer outra coisa, mas essas palavras sim eram cheias de sentimentos, às vezes cheias de ódio ou repulsa, outras cheias de orgulho e desejo, era uma coisa incontrolável na maioria das vezes.

- eu estava pensando – comecei – o que realmente vamos fazer agora?

- Granger, Granger, você quer se vingar de cabeça de cenoura por ter te feito sofrer por tanto tempo, e eu... bom eu vou ser o seu salvador e vou-lhe ajudar nisso, isso é tão complexo para você? – ele disse rindo

- mas... eu não ia estar te usando?

- sim e sinceramente eu não me importo, quero mesmo é que você prove para o cenoura ambulante que você sabe se virar nem que pra isso nos tenhamos que nos foder.

- o seu vocabulário é lindo – eu disse tomando um pouco do chocolate quente que ele havia trazido

- obrigado

- então vai ser isso? Eu vou te usar, você vai ficar sabendo disso... mas e depois que eu me vingar do Ronald?

- sei lá, depois a gente decide. Hey esse chocolate quente está bom?

- até que está... quer? – eu disse passando para ele o copo.

- hum... valeu – ele disse bebendo um pouco

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, mas desta vez eu me sentia um pouco mais aliviada, eu já sabia o que faríamos e estava um pouco mais confiante que isso daria certo.

Malfoy me devolveu o copo e eu coloquei diante de mim e cruzei os dedos embaixo do queixo e fiquei olhando para Malfoy.

Seu cabelo loiro escorrido já havia secado e agora contrastava fortemente com a camiseta preta colada que deixava a mostra os músculos dele, os olhos dele hoje estavam ainda mais acinzentados, perdendo completamente os traços azuis que existiam em seus olhos.

- eu sei que eu sou lindo nem precisa dizer – ele disse passando a mão no cabelo

- hã-rã claro – eu disse irônica, e me virei na cadeira, quando me virei esqueci que o copo de chocolate quente estava perigosamente perto e com o cotovelo derrubei o copo em cima da minha camisa. O líquido quente e escuro começou a queimar a minha pele – merda – eu disse tentando diminuir a quentura do líquido, mas não produzia efeito algum.

- Granger tira essa blusa – ele disse indo até onde eu estava e arrancou a blusa com um único movimento.

- mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? – eu ouvi uma voz vinda da porta da cozinha, me virei e me deparei com Harry com uma cara chocada.

- hum... eu derrubei chocolate quente na minha camisa e Malfoy me ajudou – eu disse nervosa

- isso eu vi, mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?

- ele... – o que eu diria? _A__Harry__ele__está__aqui__pra__me__ajudar__na__minha__ressaca,__já__que__ontem__a__gente__se__embebedou__junto__e__acabamos__transando,_eu não tinha um motivo para justificar o porque de Malfoy estar aqui. – ele...

- eu vi trazer noticias do trabalho, já que trabalhamos no mesmo departamento, me incumbiram dessa tarefa. – Malfoy disse calmo, como se cada palavra fosse a mais pura verdade.

- é verdade, e no caminho ele passou para comprar café porque eu pedi – eu disse tentando parecer tranquila, com muita pouca desenvoltura me pareceu verdade, acho que Harry se conformou com isso, porque a grande fenda que havia se formado em sua testa diminuiu um pouco.

- hum... Hermione porque você não vai trocar de blusa e depois conversamos? – sugeriu Harry

Olhei para minha blusa ela estava manchada e aberta deixando o meu sutiã à mostra, tentei me cobrir com a blusa, mas o estrago já havia sido feito então subi apressada para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Coloquei uma blusa qualquer e desci. Encontrei Harry fuzilando Malfoy com os olhos.

- acho que já podemos conversar Harry – eu disse quando me aproximei deles.

- claro – ele disse se virando e me seguindo até a biblioteca, sim, tínhamos uma biblioteca em casa, ou acham que eu me divertia como? – Hermione eu vou ser direto... – ele disse se se encostando à mesa que lá havia, Harry assumiu uma cara séria como se o que ele fosse falar lhe causasse dor ou tristeza – você e o Malfoy estão tendo um caso?

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saiam, eu voltei a fechar a boca e me pus em silêncio, eu não podia contar a Harry a verdade, abria aboca para dizer que não, mas eu não consegui mentir, novamente hesitei...

- eu já entendi – ele disse abaixando os olhos para o chão – mas por que ele? Justamente ele Hermione? Por quê?

- pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você me pergunta o porquê, Rony o odeia, não seria uma vingança perfeita? Harry eu já estou cansada de ter que aturar as traições do Rony e não fazer nada, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – eu parei de falar e encarei por um tempo, Harry assentira tudo o que eu falei em silêncio e não ousou se manifestar porque ele, mais do que ninguém sabia da verdade. – eu não escolhi o Malfoy, foi um acaso.

- um acaso assim como em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou com certa violência na voz.

- não... o que aconteceu entre nos dois em Hogwarts assumiu proporções diferentes, as coisas mudaram agora. – lembrei de como em Hogwarts as coisas entre Malfoy e eu não passavam de físicas, mas... não estávamos vivendo a mesma coisa, era só físico, nada mais que isso, eu ainda amava Ronald, mas eu queria que ele me amasse novamente.

- vou fingir que entendi o seu ponto de vista, mas não aprovo isso

- é claro que você não aprova, o Ronald é seu amigo e o Malfoy seu inimigo – eu disse jogando a cabeça para trás, não sei o porquê, mas eu estava com raiva disso.

- você é minha amiga também não se esqueça disso, eu só acho que não é certo o que você está fazendo, principalmente com o Malfoy – ele disse e se virou em direção a porta, quando ele tocou o trinco da porta ele se virou e disse – fique tranquila eu não vou contar a ele, só pense no que você está fazendo é o que eu te peço – com um suspiro pesado ele abriu a porta e saiu.

Fiquei parada pensando no que ele disse, sim era errado o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu não estava arrependida, nem um pouco para falar a verdade, eu me sentia aliviada por estar fazendo alguma coisa a respeito finalmente. Se Ronald podia se divertir, eu também podia.

Em minha cabeça imaginei um locutor aparecendo do nada e dando inicio a luta era nisso em que estávamos entrando, em uma luta.

_Que __vença __o __melhor __Ronald __querido_– com esse pensamento sai da biblioteca e vi Malfoy sentado no sofá. Andei vagarosamente até ele.

* * *

><p>E ai o que acharam? Acho que tá bom para um segundo capítulo né? hehehehe<p>

Bom eu vou poder postar somente de duas em duas semanas :/ mas vou postar :D

Acho que é isso.

Beijos, Ness

PS: Mandem reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Simples assim

Capítulo III

Os dias vieram e se foram, as noites chegaram e logo se acabaram. O tempo passou e com ele continuamos.

Dizem que o tempo concerta todas as feridas, sinceramente se eu encontrasse o filho da puta que disse isso eu iria decapitá-lo porque o tempo só serve para piorar as coisas, não há melhora no esperar, depois de um mês que eu estava me encontrando com Malfoy eu acreditava que Ronald teria mudado, que ele teria visto que eu estava tendo um caso, mas o idiota não percebia, por mais que eu desses milhares de dicas para ele.

Eu havia voltado a trabalhar. Malfoy continuava a levar a sua vida normalmente, de dia trabalhávamos juntos no ministério, à noite... bom a noite era tensa.

Estava sentada em minha sala no ministério quando ouvia uma batida na porta.

- entre – eu disse colocando a pena que eu segurava ao lado do tinteiro.

Como eu desconfiava, era Malfoy a porta.

- o que tenho a honra da sua visita? – perguntei descontraída

- nada não, só estava de passagem – ele disse andando até uma das poltronas da minha sala

- Malfoy a sua sala e do outro lado do andar, você não estava de passagem – eu disse contornando a mesa e ficando de frente para ele

- droga, ta eu passei aqui porque queria te ver – ele disse passando a mão no cabelo

- hum... é esse motivo é melhorzinho – eu disse sorrindo

Ele veio até onde eu estava e me segurou pela cintura. Como eu estava bem perto da minha mesa ele me colocou em cima da mesa e começou a me beijar. Foi um beijo urgente. Coloquei as minhas mãos em seus cabelos e enlacei o quadril dele com as pernas. O beijo ficou ainda mais veloz e urgente. Malfoy jogou no chão tudo o que tinha em cima da mesa, fazendo uma grande bagunça de papeis, tintas e penas. Eu deitei na mesa e Malfoy subiu na mesa.

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu afrouxei a gravata dele, conseguintemente tirei seu paletó. Malfoy sorriu e com agilidade tirou meu blazer e começou a desabotoar a minha camisa, ele voltou a me beijar, mas continuou a desabotoar os botões da minha camisa.

Quando ele tirou a minha camisa, consegui me livrar da minha saia. Malfoy voltou a beijar o meu pescoço o que me fez cravar as minhas unhas em suas costas.

Terminei de despir Draco e ambos ficamos só de roupas intimas, bom se fosse qualquer casal de amantes que estavam prestes a fazerem sexo no meio do escritório de trabalho, bom digamos que eles ficariam um pouco menos ousados e mais preocupados com o que poderia acontecer, mas no nosso caso era como se tivéssemos ligado um botão de foda-se o mundo e tudo que há nele e transamos na mesa do meu escritório.

- Draco – eu disse enquanto abotoava a minha camisa

- Sim? – ele se virou para me olhar enquanto tentava fazer um nó na gravata, ri e fui até ele, o ajudar com a bendita gravata. – valeu, nunca fui muito bom com esses nós desgraçados

- foi nada – eu disse terminando de me arrumar – então vai ser assim? Quando precisarmos um do outro a gente se encontra e...

- e transa sem sentimentos, é algo do tipo – ele disse como se fosse normal como dizer bom dia

- sem sentimentos?

- sem sentimentos, sem eu te amo, sem promessas vãs, só sexo

- só sexo – eu disse com a voz baixa, de certo modo eu me sentia uma vadia fazendo isso, mas por outro lado eu me sentia feliz, finalmente eu poderia somente fazer sexo sem ter que me importar com palavras idiotas ou coisas do gênero. – só sexo – repeti, enquanto fazia um feitiço e restituía a ordem em minha sala

- agora eu preciso ir, daqui um pouco vão começar a desconfiar de nós – ele disse sorrindo

- como se nos importássemos – eu disse mexendo no cabelo

- se o seu marido ficar sabendo, daí sim vamos nos importar – ele disse sério – ok vou ido até depois – ele disse indo até a porta – eu te mando depois os relatórios, só tenho que terminar de ver umas coisas neles – ele disse mais lato enquanto abria a porta

- eu quero isso para ontem Malfoy, pra ontem – eu gritei enquanto ele fechava a porta.

Sorri comigo mesma depois que ele fechou a porta. Eu não sabia no que estava me metendo, mas eu estava gostando.

No final da tarde sai da minha sala, e fui até a de Malfoy, tínhamos que decidir algumas coisas do trabalho.

Pelo caminho vi as pessoas trabalhando em seus escritórios, algumas carrancudas, outras sorridentes, algumas olhando para o relógio a cada meio segundo, outros olhando para o nada, como se estivessem fora de orbita. Virei e entrei no corredor aonde era a sala de Malfoy, nesse corredor só haviam 3 salas, a de Malfoy, a de um outro homem e a do Harry, antigamente Ronald trabalhava nesse andar, mas como estava insatisfeito, foi mudado para outro andar.

Quando cheguei a frente à porta da sala de Malfoy, hesitei. _E se ele estiver ocupado? Hermione quem viria à sala de Draco Malfoy à uma hora dessas? _

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e senti a girar sob a minha mão.

- Malfoy, precisamos... – eu parei atordoada com o que via, Malfoy estava agarrado a uma mulher, eu não sabia quem era ela – desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar – eu disse saindo da sala e andando as pressas pelo corredor.

- Granger espera – Malfoy me chamou e correu até onde eu estava – eu vou te explicar...

- Não precisa Malfoy, nós não temos nada de verdade, é só físico, você pode sair com que você quiser, eu não vou me importar – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele, tudo o que eu disse era verdade. Eu e ele não tínhamos nada, nós éramos livres e desimpedidos ara sair com quem quisermos, quer dizer ele podia eu estava amarrada ao Ronald, mas ele podia e eu não ia colocar uma coleira chamar de meu cachorro e o deixar preso, ele é Draco Malfoy, faz o que bem quer e entende.

- você tem certeza? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto

- tenho – eu disse dando um passo para trás e me virando e seguindo o meu caminho

- chinesa ou italiana? – Malfoy gritou

- italiana – eu disse sem parar de andar.

Quando cheguei a minha sala, vi o sol se podo atrás dos prédios. Fazia tempo que eu não parava e admirava o sol, então sentei em uma das poltronas da minha sala e o observei.

Capítulo 4

Eu havia acabado de sair do banho quando ele chegou. Desci as escadas e fui até a porta. Quando eu abri a porta vi Draco com uma jaqueta preta e uma calça da mesma cor e duas sacolas de papel na mão.

- eu estou virando um trouxa - ele disse sorrindo com o canto da boca.

- literalmente - eu disse dando passagem ele

- sua sem graça - ele disse tentando me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto bem na hora. - ok então - ele disse com as mãos para o alto como se estivesse se rendendo - aliás, bonito pijama.

Eu olhei para mim mesma. Eu vestia um pijama preto e branco com desenhos de hipogrifos e uma pantufa de coelho, branca.

- hum… obrigada eu acho - disse fechando a porta

Fui até onde Draco estava tirando a jaqueta.

- eu trouxe comida chinesa

- eu havia pedido italiana

- desde quando eu obedeço alguém? - ele disse se aproximando. Eu fiquei parada enquanto ele se aproximava. Draco parou a pouco mais de vinte centímetros do meu rosto. Coloquei a mão em seu pescoço.

- sempre sonserino - eu disse rindo enquanto ele me puxou para um beijo. Não durou muito foi simples como um beijo de boas vindas ou algo do tipo. - vamos comer?

- o que? - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- comida sua besta - eu disse dando meia volta e indo para a cozinha

Draco veio atrás de mim.

- vinho? Suco? Água?

- tem vodka?

- lamento, mas não

- então eu quero vinho - ele disse tirando as coisas da sacola.

Peguei duas taças de vinho e a garrafa. Voltei à mesa e me sentei.

- hum...

- o que? - perguntei

- nada… só estava me perguntando algumas coisas - ele disse me mexendo na comida

- o que, por exemplo?

- pode soar estranho, mas…- ele parou de mexer na comida e olhou diretamente para mim - com quem foi o seu primeiro beijo?

- quer saber mesmo? - ele assentiu - Victor. E o seu?

- uma garota da corvinal, acho que o nome era Luise. - ele voltou a brincar com a comida - com quem perdeu a virgindade?

- Simas Finnigan - eu disse tomando um gole de vinho

- ah fala sério, podia ser qualquer um e você escolhe o Simas? Quando foi?

- 5º ano

- onde?

- dormitório femi… ah isso não importa - eu disse comendo um pouco - e você?

- com uma lufa, ela estava super bêbada, eu fui "ajuda – lá" e aconteceu - ele disse

- quando foi isso?

- final do 3º ano

- meu Mérlin, você já era safado desde criança

- fazer o que? É a vida - ele disse tomando vinho - Então quem foi o melhor parceiro sexual que já teve?

- hum… Victor

- mas ele… quando foi isso?

- no dia do casamento do irmão de Ronald, no ano da guerra-final

- depois eu é que sou o safado

- e você?

- você

- eu?

- qual é digamos que as pessoas não me satisfazem com tanta facilidade igual a você. - ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- viu encarar isso como um elogio.

- vai ser o único que recebera- ele disse tomando mais do vinho que estava na taça.

Eu olhei para ele. Draco parecia tão… experiente. Ri. Eu estava agindo como uma idiota.

- então o seu marido não vem pra casa hoje?

- não sei- eu disse dando de ombros - se vier ainda é cedo para isso

- então podemos nos divertir um pouco? - Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso

- uia, vem quente que eu to fervendo - eu disse passando a língua pelos lábios.

Draco levantou da cadeira e caminhou ate onde eu estava.

- foi você que pediu - ele disse chegando perto o suficiente para eu sentir o seu hálito, uma mistura de vinho com menta. Ele se aproximou mais de mim e colocou a mão no meu pescoço e me puxou para um beijo. Não foi um beijo. Nós literalmente nos comemos, enquanto nos beijávamos.

Enlacei a cintura de Draco com as pernas e ele começou a andar, saímos da cozinha e subimos as escadas. Draco me prensou contra a parede do corredor e eu tirei a camiseta dele. Passei a mão pelo tórax de Draco, era musculoso e bem definido coisa que eu não encontrava em Ronald.

Draco tirou a minha blusa do pijama me deixando nua da cintura pra cima. Tirei as minhas pantufas aos chutes. Draco segurou um dos meus seios com a mão e começou a massagea-ló.

[N/A: caramba isso é nojento de imaginar, mas vamos continuar… continue a tran&$ continue a tran…]

Puxei os tios de cabelo da nuca de Draco. Ele intensificou o beijo e me prensou ainda mais contra a parede. As minhas costas arderam pela força contra a parede. Afastei-me dele por um segundo, Draco percebeu, e aliviou um pouco a força que fazia. Ele começou a andar pelo corredor comigo em seu colo. Ele abriu a porta do meu quarto e caminhou até a cama. Draco me jogou na cama e tirou à calça, eu fiz o mesmo ficando somente de calcinha. Draco subiu na cama e consequentemente, sobre mim. Ele voltou a me beijar.

Depois de alguns segundos Draco se livrou da minha calcinha e da cueca dele; nesse ponto eu já estava completamente molhada, Draco não esperou para me penetrar. Diferente das vezes que eu fizera 'amor' com Ronald, Draco não mostrou medo ao me penetrar, ele foi rápido, não se preocupou com nada, não temeu nada, já Ronald… ele era um medroso, não tinha coragem de tomar para si a sua própria mulher. Eu ri e passei a mão no peito de Draco. Os movimentos de vai e vem eram ritmados, nem vagarosos, nem rápidos, era como se ele estivesse me torturando. Eu queria logo atingir o meu clímax, mas ele não permitia, e isso era angustiante. Passei minhas mãos nas costas de Draco e ele riu.

O meu pé direito estava começando a adormecer. Era agora. Mais alguns segundos. A dormência subiu para a perna e atingiu o meu outro pé. Cravei as unhas nas costas de Draco e senti todo o meu corpo ficar dormente e depois a melhor sensação do mundo me atingiu. Orgasmo. Na verdade um orgasmo múltiplo. Joguei a cabeça pra trás no travesseiro e fechei os olhos. Senti Draco cair sobre mim fazendo nossos corpos suados grudarem. Ele rodou para o meu lado e ficou deitado na cama. Eu olhei para ele. O cabelo estava grudado na testa e a pele estava vermelha.

Desviei o olhar e olhei para o teto. Sem me conter comecei a rir, como uma histérica, eu ri.

- o que foi? - Draco perguntou se apoiando no cotovelo

- o idiota do meu marido esta sendo traído na própria cama - eu disse olhando para ele

- hum… devo-me sentir culpado? - ele disse deitando na cama novamente

- não - eu disse me colocando em cima de Draco - lembra que eu disse que a minha melhor transa havia sido com o Victor?

- sim

- acho que terei de mudar a minha resposta - eu disse olhando-o bem nos olhos - para alguém chamado Draco Malfoy… conhece?

- talvez, mas você tem certeza? Quer dizer é uma categoria muito importante, não pode ser qualquer um

- ah tenho certeza sim, ele não é qualquer um - eu sorri e Draco me pegou e rodou na cama fazendo-me ficar abaixo dele. Draco sorriu e me beijou.

- você tem que ir embora- eu disse passando a mão no seu rosto

- você quer que eu vá?

- não…

- mas?

- o Ronald vai chegar logo e digamos que não será muito legal se ele encontrar… você aqui

- você tem razão - ele disso sorrindo amarelo

- eu sempre tenho razão

- metida

- sei que você me ama- eu disse ironicamente, mas Draco me olhou nos olhos com certa tristeza, como se ele não quisesse aquilo, como se as minhas palavras fossem verdades - desculpa eu não…

- tudo bem, eu preciso ir - ele disse se levantando e procurando pelas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão - boa noite - ele disse antes de sair do quarto

- boa noite - eu disse com a voz fraca

Alguns segundos depois eu ouvi a porta da frente batendo. Fiquei parada pensando no que havia feito. Estúpida.

Isso o que você é Hermione Granger. Estúpida.

Eu me levantei e vesti a minha roupa. Voltei para a cama e adormeci. Eu não me lembro que horas era quando a porta do meu quarto abriu e Ronald entrou. Não lembro nada depois disso. Cai em sono profundo.

* * *

><p>Olá gente, sei que demorei, mas como eu percebi que poucas pessoas continuaram a ler aqui, meio que desisti de postar aqui. Só vou postar porque... não sei o porque espero que gostem, comentem sei lá façam o que quiserem, se eu demorar a postar de novo é por causa disso, porque eu desanimei novamente de postar aqui!<p> 


	4. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo passou desde última vez que eu e Draco nos vimos, só sei de uma coisa: eu estava com saudades dele. Quando começamos a nos encontrar, não passava de algo físico. Do sexo. Mas agora ele passara a ser o meu amigo. Aquele com quem eu contava para todas as horas.

Draco havia ido viajar e não havia previsão de quando voltava. Coisas do ministério. Eu esperava que ele voltasse logo, porque digamos que eu já estava enlouquecendo.

Ronald continuava a fazer o que sempre fazia. Sair com meretrizes, se embebedar e drogar, ocasionalmente. Às vezes, eu tinha vontade de enfeitiçá-lo e sumir. Mas faltava coragem. Eu não tinha para onde ir. Meus pais estavam na Austrália desde a guerra. Harry… bom, digamos que as coisas estavam tensas entre nós, não estávamos nos falando desde o dia em que ele me encontrou com Draco. Eu tinha medo que ele contasse para Ron e estragasse a minha "vingança".

Peguei uma caneca com chá e caminhei ate a biblioteca. Peguei um livro qualquer e sentei na poltrona que havia em frente a uma das mesas. Comecei a ler o livro, mas os meus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

Depois de meia página, desisti de ler. Eu não conseguia me concentrar no que estava escrito a minha frente. Tudo parecia grego ou alguma coisa que eu não sabia ler. Fechei o livro e joguei-o sobre a mesa. Soltei a minha cabeça pra trás fazendo com que ela ficasse encostada no apoio da poltrona.

Fechei os olhos e me pus a imaginar o que Draco estaria fazendo agora.

_Caminhando por alguma rua com um paletó preto e uma calça igualmente preta. Ele ficava magnífico de preto. Draco passando a mão no cabelo loiro que caia em cascata e voltava ao lugar._

Imaginei a pele dele tocando a minha. A corrente elétrica que passava por mim quando ele fazia isso. Suspirei.

Senti lábios tocando minha pele, pensei que fosse mais uma loucura minha, mas percebi que aquilo não podia ser imaginação. Senti o cheiro de menta e sorri.

- Você voltou - eu disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sim - ele disse com uma voz mais grossa que o normal.

- O que aconteceu com a sua voz? - perguntei por impulso e abri os olhos. Quem estava ao meu lado era Ronald e não… Draco. – Ah, é você.

- Claro que sou eu! Estava esperando outra pessoa? - ele disse, com irritação.

- Si… não - eu disse e me levantei da poltrona.

- Por que parecia que você estava?

- Eu não estava, nem estou esperando ninguém.

- Eu não acredito - ele disse com a testa franzida.

- Então não acredite, porra. Se não confia em mim, eu não posso fazer nada. - eu disse, me virando e começando a andar para fora da biblioteca.

- Você me deu motivos para isso - ele disse, segurando o meu pulso.

- E você? Quantas vezes você já me traiu e eu não falei nada? - puxei o meu braço da mão dele - Eu não te devo satisfação. - sai batendo o pé e rumei para a porta.

Peguei o meu casaco e coloquei. Quando abri a porta fui atingida por uma rajada de vento o que me fez estremecer. Andei até o portão e aparatei. Eu não sabia para onde ir só sei que aparatei para algum lugar.

Senti o chão fofo da grama sob meus pés. Olhei em volta e vi uma casa grande. Eu não sabia de quem era, mas caminhei até a entrada da casa e apertei a campainha.

Esperei em frente à porta. Ouvi passos descendo as escadas e se aproximando da mesma.

Quando a porta abriu, eu me deparei com um garoto louro sem camisa com o cabelo bagunçado.

- Hermione? - Draco falou, franzindo a testa.

- Você já voltou - eu disse, desanimada.

- Voltei hoje cedo. Estava… dormindo - ele disse coçando a cabeça.

- Ok - eu disse, olhando para o chão.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Nada… eu já vou.

- Não, fica. Eu estava sentindo a sua falta - ele disse me acolhendo em seus braços. Eu enterrei a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Estava com saudades de mim ou do sexo?

- Eu falei que estava com saudades de você, e não da sua vagina - ele disse com um tom gozador - Vamos entrar, eu estou morrendo de frio.

Ele me levou pra dentro. A casa de Draco era gigante, e incrivelmente quente.

Eu olhei para ele que estava coçando os olhos e bocejando.

- Você deveria voltar a dormir - eu disse.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha - ele falou, sorrindo.

- Mas…

- Vem dormir comigo então, só dormir - ele disse estendendo a mão - Você parece que precisa de uma boa noite de sono, apesar de agora ainda ser dia.

Eu sorri, indo até ele. Ele me puxou para um abraço que eu, de grado, retribuí.

Nós subimos para o quarto de Draco. Fiquei ainda mais impressionada com o tamanho e o luxo da casa dele.

- Não sabia que você ganhava tanto assim - eu disse olhando para as paredes.

- Pois é, não fica mal sabendo que o seu assistente ganha mais que você? - ele disse enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

- Hum… acho que não, mulheres sempre ganham menos - eu disse soltando a sua mão e tirando o casaco.

Draco caminhou até a cama e se deitou, eu fiz o mesmo logo em seguida.

- Hum… não que eu esteja sendo grosso, mas… O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu… eu briguei com o Ronald.

- Você está bem?

- Não muito, eu ainda gosto dele, apesar de tudo. Eu sei que eu sou uma idiota por isso, mas eu ainda o amo. – eu disse devagar, como se hesitasse em dizer.

- Eu entendo, um pouco talvez, mas no fundo eu entendo.

Eu desviei os olhos do rosto de Draco.

- Hey, eu falei alguma coisa? – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Não. É só que eu não me sinto bem falando que amo outro enquanto estou na sua cama - eu disse sem olhar para ele - Não é justo com você.

- Eu posso lidar com isso, vem aqui - ele disse abrindo os braços. Eu me aproximei e ele me abraçou. Draco, apesar de sem blusa alguma, estava quente, eu me senti protegida pelos seus braços em minha volta. - Tente dormir um pouco.

- Você também - Draco beijou o meu cabelo e eu fechei os olhos e dormi.

Eu já estava acostumada a ter sonhos estranhos, mas esse havia superado todos.

Eu estava em cima de uma pedra no meio do nada, era tudo branco em volta, não havia nada a vista. Senti um peso em meus pés, olhei e vi algo parecido com um pára-quedas, sim uma coisa completamente trouxa. Eu olhei em volta procurando alguém a qual aquilo pertencia, mas não encontrei ninguém. Eu me sentei na pedra e esperei.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas não foi muito. Eu olhei para frente e vi Ronald ele estava com uma cara estranha e olhava fixamente para trás de mim, eu olhei para trás e vi Draco com a mesma expressão que Ronald.

Eu não sabia o que significava, mas os dois se aproximavam de mim, sabe-se Merlin lá como eles andavam sobre a névoa branca que me cercava. Eu não tinha percebido antes, mas ambos empunhavam suas varinhas.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - perguntei desesperada.

- Você tem que escolher - Ronald disse com uma voz sombria - Eu ou ele.

- O quê? Isso não faz sentido.

- Escolha - Ronald disse, com a varinha preparada.

- Eu não posso – falei, começando a me desesperar.

- Então, você estaria disposta a morrer por ele?

- Isso não faz sentido, isso não é lógico. Por que está fazendo isso, Ronald?

- Eu sei Hermione, sempre soube - ele disse com a varinha ainda erguida.

- Não sei do que você esta falando - eu disse olhando para Draco.

- Não sabe - ele abaixou a varinha - Chega de brincadeira… AVADA KEDAVRA - eu vi o clarão verde vindo em direção a Draco, ele não parecia disposto a fazer algo. Eu tinha que o fazer para que ele fosse salvo, não sei o que passou na minha cabeça, mas eu pulei na frente do feitiço e eu me deparei olhando para um teto, o teto da casa de Draco.

Eu olhei para o lado, ele estava deitado ao meu lado, dormindo feito um anjo, eu sorri e fechei os olhos novamente e dormi. Dessa vez, eu não tive sonhos, pelo menos não algum que eu me lembre.

Uma coisa eu tinha certeza… eu estava apaixonada por Draco, mas por Ronald também. Outra coisa eu tinha certeza… eu estava fudida.

- Hermione?

- Não mãe, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco.

- Hermione - senti uma mão tocando o meu rosto, sem hesitar dei um tapa na mão – Droga, Hermione.

Acordei assustada e vi Draco passando a mão sobre a que eu havia batido.

- Ai meu Merlin, você está bem? – perguntei, pegando a mão dele e levando aos lábios - Desculpa, desculpa - eu disse dando beijinhos intercalados em sua mão.

- Que fofa que você fica preocupada - ele disse me abraçando e dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo.

- Que horas são? - eu perguntei olhando para ele.

- 19:30 - ele disse olhando para o relógio.

- Obrigada.

- Você precisa ir? - ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Não - eu disse sorrindo e me virando para ele, eu segurei o rosto dele em minhas mãos e o beijei.

* * *

><p>Olá galera, bom aqui está mais um capítulo, quero agradecer as pessoas que comentaram no último capítulo, você me deixaram feliz :) Bom não sei quando vou postar o próximo, mas acho que logo, espero que continuem acompanhando.<p>

Beijos, Ness.

PS: os próximos capítulos são tensos e vocês provavelmente vão querer me matar!


	5. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Quando cheguei a casa fui até a cozinha onde peguei um copo com água, bebi o líquido encostada a uma das bancadas, quando olhei para a mesa me assustei ao ver que a mesa estava posta, um prato estava intocado, o outro possuía algumas falhas, provavelmente alguém comerá havia uma vela pela metade apagada em um castiçal, flores em um vaso e taças de vinho. Eu não entendi o por quê. Ronald havia trazido alguém para casa? Ou… ele havia feito um jantar para nós no qual eu não comparecera?

Eu fiquei parada olhando para a mesa, depois de um tempo percebi que havia um envelope em cima da mesa, eu o peguei e o li…

_Mione…_

_Há muito venho tentando conversar contigo, tentar explicar as coisas… Mione… eu quero mudar, eu sinto que estou te perdendo, eu não quero isso, eu te amo muito para te perder, eu quero mudar… mas temo que você tenha desistido de mim, que você tenha encontrado outro, Mione eu te amo, e por eu te amar tanto é que fiquei com ciúmes de ti mais cedo, minha Mione me desculpe, eu fui um idiota, agi por impulso, perdão… minha Mione. _

Eu terminei de ler aquela carta e precisei me apoiar na mesa, Ronald queria mudar de fato e isso era bom, quer dizer isso não era bom, porque agora eu estava confusa com os meus sentimentos, eu queria Ronald, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria Draco.

Cravei as unhas em meio aos meus cabelos e os puxei para trás, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu queria os dois, e não podia tê-los. Eu tinha que decidir Draco ou Ronald, Ronald ou Draco. Puxei mais os cachos para trás, eu tinha que escolher e essa escolha podia me afetar de tal forma que eu nunca mais seria a mesma, mas eu tinha que escolher.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e vi as últimas palavras… minha Mione…

Eu não sabia ainda minha escolha me levaria, mas eu havia a tomado, me levantei e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

Abri a porta do quarto e vi Ronald dormindo, eu sorri e tirei o casaco e os sapatos, coloquei-os no canto e caminhei até a cama, tirei a minha blusa e a calça enquanto andava, chegando perto o suficiente de Ronald para ouvir a sua respiração pesada, desabotoei o meu sutiã e o lancei para longe, o mesmo eu fiz com a minha calcinha.

- Ron - eu sussurrei no ouvido dele - Ron, meu amor - eu sussurrei novamente

- hum… - ele resmungou

- Meu Ron - eu falei bem perto de sua orelha e depois a mordisquei

- que… Mione? - ele disse quando acordou e me viu

- sim - eu disse e me deitei na cama, ele deslizou para o lado, eu passei a mão em sua bochecha e ele me puxou para perto. Ele se surpreendeu quando viu que eu estava nua, mas me puxou ainda mais e me beijou. Foi um beijo explosivo, explodindo em emoções, amor e tudo o que estava guardado em nós.

Quando o beijo acabou comecei a desabotoar os botões de seu pijama, quando estava completamente desabotoado, subi em cima dele e tirei a camisa dele, jogando-a longe. Ele sorriu. Eu fui para baixo das cobertas e lhe tirei a calça rapidamente, pude ver seu membro pressionado contra a cueca apertada, tirei-a também, sai de beijo das cobertas e dei um selinho nele, mas logo voltei para de baixo da coberta, com a mão peguei seu membro rijo e comecei a massageá-lo.

Ouvi um gemido baixo de Ron e sorri com isso, peguei seu membro que agora estava pulsante e o coloquei na boca, ouvi outros gemidos e segurei nas pernas de Ron e continuei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com a boca em seu membro, ele começou a gemer auto e eu o senti explodir em minha boca. Um jorro quente e esbranquiçado de sêmen, eu engoli tudo e senti Ron me puxar para cima, ele trocou de posição comigo me fazendo ficar sob ele. Ron pegou os meus seios nas mãos e começou a massageá-los, ele os apertou com força e depois chupou os dois, eu gemi enquanto ele fazia isso, eu já estava ficando excitada eu precisava dele em mim, logo.

- Ron - eu disse gemendo e suplicando para que ele me tomasse de uma vez.

Ele entendeu e colocou seu membro na minha vagina e começou os movimentos de vem e vai e o abracei com força para telo ainda mais perto. Em pouco tempo eu senti meu corpo formigar e eu chegar ao orgasmo.

Eu joguei a minha cabeça pra trás e Ron beijou o meu pescoço.

- promete que nunca mais vai me trocar? - ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

_Draco… desculpa_

- eu nunca lhe troquei Ron - eu disse selando os lábios dele

- Hermione… desculpa, eu agi como eu idiota eu te troquei por qualquer uma, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso, eu… eu tive medo, de te perder, de você não me amar… desculpa - ele disse chorando

Sequei os seus olhos com o dedão - Ron eu te perdôo, ambos erramos… eu te amo - eu disse sentindo os meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- eu também te amo- ele disse me beijando, eu não sabia como reagir, retribui ao beijo, mas eu não queria realmente, eu estava contusa, completamente confusa. Eu escolhi Ron, mas não deixei de amar Draco.


	6. Chapter 7

Havia se passado três semanas desde o dia em que eu e Ron havíamos feito as pazes. Eu não havia visto Draco desde então. Raramente via relances de seu cabelo platinado no meio da multidão, mas era rápido, não conversávamos não nos olhávamos.

Quando tínhamos que conversar sobre algo de trabalho ele mandava outro fazer. Ele estava me evitando? Com certeza. Se eu estava me importando? Não, eu e Ron estávamos vivendo muito bem e, de certo modo, havia conseguido o que queria: o amor dele novamente.

Nós estávamos felizes, eu estava feliz. Éramos como um casal normal e feliz. Quem nos olhava jamais imaginaria pelo que passamos, jamais imaginaria que eu tivera um caso com Draco Malfoy.

– Hermione. - Ron me chamou enquanto tomávamos café-da-manhã

– Sim? - eu disse, bebericando o meu café.

– Eu estava pensando... – ele disse colocando as mãos sobre a mesa –... toda mulher sonha em ser mãe. – ele hesitou – Você não tem esse desejo?

Não posso dizer que foi um choque, eu já esperava isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal agora que estávamos nos dando bem era normal pensarmos em filhos, não é mesmo? Bom, não me assustei, mas me incomodei. Eu sempre quisera ser mãe, mas, naquele momento, não me parecia uma oferta tentadora pela qual eu estivesse disposta a me arriscar, me entregar por completo. Eu, de certo modo, não queria ser mãe, ou ter filhos com Ron.

Balancei a cabeça. Ron deveria ser o pai dos meus filhos, ninguém mais.

– Ron... eu tenho isso para mim, filhos podem ser algo importante, mas não nesse momento. Nós estamos recomeçando agora, eu não acho que seja o momento certo para isso.

– Hum... Tudo bem então, mas, quando você se sentir preparada para isso, você me falará?

– Claro – respondi, sorrindo.

**Flashback on**

Eu e Ron havíamos brigado novamente, já havia virado uma rotina as nossas brigas. Brigávamos por tudo, desde as roupas que vestíamos até com quem conversávamos. Ele se transformara em um ciumento maníaco, eu já não aguentava mais aquilo, mas não conseguia dizer um basta.

Estávamos no sexto ano. Ron havia entrado para o time de quadribol - outro motivo pelo qual as nossas brigas ficaram ainda mais constantes - e eu era a monitora. Na verdade não havia o porquê das brigas. As pessoas nos viam como o casal perfeito e, de fato, éramos na frente dos outros.

Meus pensamentos estavam a mil, por isso não vi um loiro oxigenado vindo em minha direção enquanto andava por um dos corredores de Hogwarts.

– Granger. – o loiro chamou.

– Não, Mérlin – eu falei, irônica.

– Nossa, está bravinha é? – ele zombou, cruzando os braços no peito.

– Ah, vai ver se eu estou dando o cu na esquina. – esbravejei e continuei o meu caminho.

– O seu turno não começou ainda. – ele retrucou.

– Como você sabe? – eu me virei e levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

– Eu tenho que saber a hora que minha puta começa a trabalhar, não é mesmo? – um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca de Draco.

– Nossa, doninha, nessa você me surpreendeu, admitindo que tem desejos sexuais comigo. Não esperava por essa – rebati, me virando e continuando a andar.

– Um dia você vai implorar por mim, Granger! – Draco gritou enquanto eu me distanciava.

– Veremos – murmurei.

Eu estava no salão dos monitores chefes, como era de costume. Não havia ninguém lá, afinal, somente eu e Draco Malfoy podíamos entrar ali, e Malfoy estava comendo a Pansy por algum corredor.

Eu e Ron havíamos brigado novamente, já era a quinta vez na semana, um recorde. Nunca havíamos brigado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Eu sabia que, no fundo, ambos queríamos o fim daquele relacionamento, só não admitíamos.

– Que droga. - eu disse, enfiando a cabeça em uma almofada do sofá que havia na sala dos monitores.

– Nunca pensei que te encontrar assim. - ouvi a voz de Malfoy sobre minha cabeça.

– Mas nem aqui você para de me infernizar. – reclamei, levantando a cabeça.

– Não sei de você lembra, mas eu também sou monitor.

Revirei os olhos e afundei-me na almofada novamente.

– Granger, posso fazer uma pergunta? - ele perguntou sentando no chão ao lado do sofá.

– Faça – respondi, dando de ombros.

– Está tudo bem? Eu digo, entre você e o Weasley? - ele olhou para o chão.

– Quem se importa?

– Nesse momento? Eu.

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Não havia ar de gozação em seus olhos, ele não parecia estar tramando nada, parecia se importar realmente.

– Se você falar alguma coisa pra qualquer outra pessoa eu te mato. – ameacei, levantando e me sentando no sofá. – Bom, faz algum tempo que eu e Ron não estamos bem, a gente começou a brigar quase todo dia, a situação está, de certo modo, insustentável. – suspirei. - E eu acho que ele anda me traindo.

– Hum. Mas por que vocês ainda não terminaram? - ele indagou.

– Eu não sei. Acho que, lá no fundo, eu ainda tenho a esperança de que tudo de certo e nós venhamos a ser felizes. – respondi, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer. - Sei que é burrice da minha parte.

– Hey, não fique assim, você não é burra. Sim, isso é algo estranho de estar sendo dito por alguém como eu, mas… Granger, você é melhor do que isso. Se ele não te quer mais, faça com que ele implore por você, o faça sentir a sua falta, o faça te desejar de novo.

– Não é tão simples assim. - eu disse, secando minhas lágrimas com a mão.

– Não, não é mesmo, mas você tem sorte – ele falou, sorrindo.

– Por quê?

– Porque você tem a mim. – respondeu, se levantando e apontando para si mesmo.

Peguei a almofada que estava ao meu lado e joguei nele, rindo.

Os dias passaram e o impossível aconteceu, eu e Malfoy nos tornamos amigos. Sim, para qualquer um isso seria impossível, mas aconteceu. Eu contava tudo para Malfoy e ele entendia, eu não precisava fingir nada para ele. Isso era legal.

– Hey, esse era meu. – reclamei, quando ele pegou o último morango da tigela de onde estávamos comendo.

– Você não vai morrer por falta dele. - ele falou enquanto comia o morango.

– Seu vadio.

– Sua vadia. - ele disse colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros e apertando-os.

Eu deitei a minha cabeça no ombro dele.

– Às vezes, eu queria ficar aqui pra sempre. Esquecer tudo lá fora, fingir que não tem uma tempestade pronta pra me tragar, ficar aqui... - eu disse e olhei pra ele. -... com você.

– O que te impede de fazer isso? - ele perguntou, enquanto passava o dedo em minha bochecha.

– Eu não sei. – murmurei, abaixando a cabeça. - Talvez o meu passado.

– Você precisa esquecer o passado para ter um futuro – Draco falou, colocando a mão por inteiro em meu rosto.

– E com quem seria esse futuro? – indaguei, me aproximando mais dele.

– Comigo. – respondeu, me puxando para mais perto ainda, perto o suficiente para a sua respiração ser sentida por mim em meu rosto.

Eu olhei para a boca de Draco. Vermelha, contrastava com a sua pele branca feita papel. Olhei em seus olhos acinzentados e me perdi neles, coloquei a minha mão em seus cabelos e o aproximei ainda mais. Coloquei os meus lábios sobre os dele, fechei os olhos e senti a mão de Draco descer pelas minhas costas.

O beijo estava perfeito, nossas línguas dançavam em perfeita harmonia. O puxei ainda mais e o beijo ficou ainda mais intenso. O momento só acabou por falta de fôlego de ambas as partes.

Eu abri os olhos e vi os olhos dele. Sorri e o abracei, Draco retribuiu.

– Então, quer ter um futuro comigo? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

– Sim. – respondi, dando um selinho dele e em seguida me levantando. – Mas, antes, eu tenho que me livrar do meu passado.

– Quer que eu vá com você?

– Não, eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha. - fiquei em pé à frente dele.

– Tudo bem então, boa sorte.

– Vou precisar.

Sai da sala dos monitores sorrindo feito uma boba e caminhei pelos corredores que levavam até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Estava tarde, então não vi muitas pessoas no caminho.

– Ron. - eu ouvi uma voz chamando e uma pessoa rindo.

Sabe quando tudo diz pra você não ir a algum lugar e você vai? Então, foi o que aconteceu.

– Ron. - eu acabei descobrindo que a voz era de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lilá Brown.

Ela estava gritando e gemendo, porque Ronald estava com as mãos dentro da blusa dela e beijando o seu pescoço. Coloquei uma mão na boca para não gritar, mas os meus olhos ainda viram a hora em que Ronald a beijou. Eu comecei a chorar e sai correndo, eu voltei para o salão dos monitores

Entrei na esperança de ver Draco lá dentro, e ele estava lá.

– Já volto? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, se levantando e vindo ate mim, me abraçando enquanto eu enterrava a minha cabeça em seu ombro e chorava.

– Eu vi… o Ron… comendo… a Brown. – respondi, soluçando.

Ele afagou a minha cabeça e não falou nada. Chorei mais um pouco e, quando já havia me recompondo, o olhei nos olhos.

– Você nunca vai me trai, não é mesmo? - eu perguntei, com a voz rouca.

– Nunca. - ele disse, colocando a mão em meu rosto e me puxando para um beijo que eu, de boa vontade, retribuí.

Draco me guiou até o sofá que estivemos a pouco, e me deitou. Ele deitou sobre mim, sem interromper o beijo.

Eu comecei a tirar a capa dele enquanto nos beijávamos. Draco, com um movimento rápido, jogou sua capa no chão e tirou a minha, revelando a minha mini-saia do quarto ano.

Ele riu e voltou a me beijar. Eu comecei a me livrar das peças de roupa que me impedia de tocar o corpo nu de Draco, mas, como era de se esperar, eu me atrapalhei com a roupa e ele me ajudou. Tirou o meu suéter e a minha camisa me deixando somente de saia e sutiã. Draco passou a beijar o meu pescoço, o que me fez estremecer.

Ele tirou a minha saia e começou a traçar beijos até a altura da minha virilha. Draco se livrou de sua calça e eu o beijei. Ele desabotoou o meu sutiã e segurou os meus seios, massageando-os. Eu gemi de prazer e ele sorriu.

Eu já ansiava por Draco dentro de mim, ansiava por ter o seu membro pulsando dentro de mim. Não demorou muito para Draco de livrar da minha calcinha e da sua cueca que, por um acaso, era super apertada. Draco me penetrou com força, fazendo-me gemer ainda mais. Ele investiu em estocadas rápidas.

– Draco - eu gritei, segurando o cabelo dele em minhas mãos.

Draco continuou com rapidez suas estocadas e eu não me queixei. Senti o membro dele prestes a gozar dentro de mim, não me importei, porque eu estava à beira de um orgasmo.

Senti todo o meu corpo estremecer e formigar. Atingi o clímax e fechei os olhos. Senti Draco caindo sobre mim, ambos exaustos. Nossos corpos, cheios de suor, estavam grudando um no outro. Eu abri os olhos e encarei Draco, que me olhava também.

– Agora vai ser assim? – eu perguntei.

– Eu não sei. Podemos pensar nisso depois, não podemos?

– Claro. – eu falei, demonstrando animação, mas, na verdade, eu estava preocupada com o que viria a acontecer.

Eu estava abrindo mão de tudo por Draco. E se ele me trocasse por outra? Me abandonasse? E se ele cansasse de mim? Quem iria me ajudar? Quem iria me suportar? Quem viria me assistir?

– Eu sei o que você está pensando. – ele disse, mexendo no meu cabelo que estava desgrenhado. – Mas saiba que eu nunca irei lhe deixar, mesmo que para eu estar perto de você eu tenha que me afastar. Eu sempre estarei com você, o meu coração estará com você, para todo o sempre. – ele terminou de falar e beijou minha testa.

Arrumamo-nos no sofá e Draco deitou ao meu lado, colocando-me em seus braços.

– Eu quero estar com você para sempre.

– E estará. – ele afirmou, beijando o meu cabelo.

Após isso, eu fechei os olhos e dormi.

Haviam se passado dois meses desde a primeira noite que eu e Draco dormimos juntos. Nós não assumimos um relacionamento sério perante a escola, mas às escondidas éramos como um perfeito casal de namorados.

Eu havia terminado com Ronald no dia seguinte em que eu o vira com Lilá. Agora, os dois estavam namorando. Na verdade, eles estavam se comendo pelos corredores como se dependessem de sexo mais do que oxigênio.

Eu estava caminhando pelo corredor que levava até a sala de poções quando fui atingida por uma sensação de náusea extremamente forte. Saí correndo na direção contrária que levava aos banheiros, entrei no banheiro feminino e logo me pus em frente a um dos vasos sanitários, colocando tudo o que havia em meu estômago para fora. O cheiro era ainda mais enjoativo, o que me fez vomitar ainda mais.

Quando sai do banheiro, olhei para o relógio e percebi que estava muito atrasada para a aula. Então, resolvi ir para a enfermaria falar com Madame Pomfrey sobre isso, talvez fosse só algo que eu comi, mas às vezes poderia ser algo mais grave.

Caminhei em direção a enfermaria, os corredores estavam vazios, por conta que todos os alunos estavam em aula, pelo menos deveriam estar em aula.

Cheguei à enfermaria e encontrei Madame Pomfrey sentada a uma cadeira, lendo algo, parecia-me uma revista de fofoca.

– Madame Pomfrey? - eu chamei, quando me pus sob a soleira da porta.

– Sim? - ela tirou os olhos da revista e a guardou apressadamente. – Oh, minha querida é você. No que posso ajudá-la?

– Bom, a pouco eu estava no banheiro e comecei a vomitar. Até onde eu me lembre, não comi nada de diferente que pudesse desencadear tal reação, então resolvi procurar a senhora. - eu disse, olhando para ela.

– Muito sábio da sua parte me procurar. Pois bem, tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas que podem soar entranhas, mas são precisas. - ela disse com uma mistura de ternura e medo, como se ela estivesse temerosa por ter que fazer tais perguntas e não lhe agradasse as respostas.

– Tudo bem.

– Bom… a senhorita engordou nos últimos meses?

– Hum, sim. Acho que uns 3,5 kg.

– A senhorita anda comendo mais do que o normal?

– Sim.

– Anda estressada?

– Na maior parte do tempo, sim.

– Tudo bem, eu só preciso saber mais uma coisa. A senhorita teve relações sexuais nos últimos meses?

Eu fiquei assustada com tal pergunta. Era estranho falar para uma funcionaria de Hogwarts que você esta fazendo sexo dentro do castelo, mas, relutantemente, respondi:

– Sim.

– Era o que eu imaginava. Srta. Granger, você esta grávida.

Eu fiquei estática pelo tempo que se sucedeu após ela ter dito. Eu já havia lido várias histórias de adolescentes grávidas, mas eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer comigo, nunca me imaginei nessa situação.

Claro ter um filho de Draco seria algo maravilhoso, mas… eu estaria pronta para fazer isso? Ser… mãe?

– Você tem certeza? - eu perguntei, com a voz rouca.

– Infelizmente sim - ela disse triste.

– Por que infelizmente?

– Digamos que uma gravidez na sua idade não seja algo que irá ajudá-la muito, não é mesmo, meu bem?

– Você… você tem razão – assenti, relutante.

Sai da enfermaria chocada. Eu, Hermione Jean Granger, grávida. Era muita coisa para pensar, então resolvi não ir a mais nenhuma aula. Fui para o salão dos monitores, se Draco me procurasse ele som certeza viria ali antes de qualquer lugar.

Sentei-me no sofá e abracei uma das almofadas que estavam sobre o mesmo. Fiquei ali pensando em como seria a minha vida daquele momento em diante, em como eu contaria isso para Draco, para meus pais.

Eram tantas coisas a de pensar que eu não vi o tempo passar. Quando me dei conta, já era por volta das 17:30, Draco deveria estar saindo das suas aulas. Deitei no sofá e esperei.

– Hermione. - ouvi Draco chamar, enquanto tocava o meu ombro. Abri os olhos e o vi ajoelhado ao lado do sofá – Oi. - ele sorriu.

– Oi. - eu me sentei. – Draco, precisamos conversar.

– Tudo bem. - ele sentou-se ao meu lado e segurou a minha mão.

– Bem… eu estou… grávida.

Desde o dia em que contei a Draco que estava grávida, digamos que um número alarmante de pessoas sabia da minha gravidez. Gina e Harry foram os primeiros a saberem, ambos ficaram descontentes com a notícia, mas me apoiaram e tem me ajudado.

Mais algumas pessoas sabiam, e eu já podia ver o dia em que a escola inteira saberia e eu me tornaria "a aluna grávida de Hogwarts", mas eu estava a pouco me importando com o que iriam dizer. Eu e Draco estávamos felizes com a gravidez, ninguém mais importava. Pelo menos, assim eu achava.

– Mione, posso falar contigo? - Ronald perguntou, após uma aula de transfiguração em um dia qualquer.

– Claro, Ron.

Sai da sala e encostei-me à parede do corredor, Ron me acompanhou e ficou parado na minha frente.

– Bom, não é algo agradável de falar, mas... Mione, você... vai ter essa criança?

Eu fiquei perplexa com o que Ronald havia dito. Em hipótese alguma eu seria capaz de abortar, eu sabia o que havia feito e teria de aguentar as conseqüências. Eu jamais mataria uma criança que não pediu para existir, jamais.

– Ronald, que tipo de merda você tem na cabeça? É claro que eu vou ter essa criança, eu jamais pensaria em abortar. Seria desumano da minha parte se eu o fizesse. – proferi as palavras com raiva e deixei Ronald sozinho no corredor.

Era Natal, eu e Draco estávamos no salão comunal dos monitores, quando alguém bateu à porta. Eu fui até a mesma e a abri, deparei-me com Ronald parado à porta com uma garrafa nas mãos.

–Ron?

– Oi Mione. Bom, eu queria lhe dar isso de Natal. – ele disse estendendo a garrafa para mim.

– Hum... obrigada, Ron, mas eu não posso beber nada alcoólico.

– Não, não é nada alcoólico, é suco de abóbora. – ele falou rapidamente.

– Tudo bem, então, obrigada.

– Eu vou indo. – ele disse, acenando.

Fechei a porta e vi Draco me encarando, como se perguntasse "Qual é o problema dele?". Dei de ombros, peguei um copo e tomei um pouco do 'suco de abóbora'.

Quando o líquido chegou ao meu estomago, senti algo, dentro de mim, morrer. Senti como se tivessem cravado uma estaca em minha barriga, olhei para as minhas pernas e vi sangue escorrendo. Muito sangue. Imediatamente me senti fraca, olhei para Draco e tive tempo de dizer somente:

– O bebê.

Flash Back off

Olhei novamente para Ron. Olhei para o monstro que havia matado o meu filho, há tantos anos atrás, sim, eu perdera o meu filho naquele Natal, posteriormente eu descobrira que Ron havia colocado uma poção que provocava o aborto dentro do suco de abóbora.

Por um momento eu parei e me perguntei: O que você está fazendo ao lado dele, Hermione?


	7. Chapter 8

Eu estava sentada em uma praça perto do Ministério, era minha hora de almoço. Eu olhava as crianças que ali estavam com suas mães ou babás, todas felizes, brincando como se não houvesse problemas no mundo, como se não houvesse problemas ambientais, problemas na economia, como se não houvesse guerras ao nosso redor, como se as pessoas fossem todas boas, como se vivêssemos em paz.

Sem perceber eu me vi chorando enquanto via aquelas crianças.

– O que faz aqui? – alguém próximo me perguntou. Eu olhei para ele, era Harry.

– Hum... nada – eu menti.

– Nada? Então, por que choras? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Eu estava me lembrando do passado... do meu filho – toquei a barriga enquanto dizia isso.

– Você sabe que foi o melhor para você, não sabe, Hermione?

– Bom, se você considerar matar uma criança indefesa que não pediu para vir ao mundo, uma coisa boa... Sim, foi, mas eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido – eu disse, olhando para as crianças.

– Mas você seria feliz? Com o Malfoy?

– Você acha que eu sou feliz com o Ronald? Você acha que é feliz saber que é traída todas as noites, com uma puta qualquer? Você acha que eu não seria feliz com o Malfoy? Bom, eu acho que seria.

– Se você está infeliz, por que continua com ele?

– Porque fizemos votos, fizemos promessas, fizemos uma aliança. Até que a morte os separe... Eu aceitei as cláusulas, eu disse sim. Eu aceitei o para sempre. – eu disse, com os olhos marejados.

– Eu falei com o Malfoy...

– Sobre?

– Sobre vocês – Harry falou, olhando para as crianças – Ele perecia triste, de certa forma sabia que você havia escolhido o Ronald, mas estava feliz, porque achava que agora você seria feliz. Mione, ele te ama.

Eu escutei tudo o que Harry estava me falando de cabeça baixa, eu não queria que ele me visse chorando ainda mais.

– Tudo bem, Harry, você já me fez pensar sobre e... eu já tomei a minha decisão, apesar de eu amar o Draco, eu fiz votos com o Ronald e não vou quebrá-los agora.

– Você ficará bem com isso?

– Eu não sei. Isso o tempo vai dizer – murmurei, me levantando e seguindo para o Ministério. Harry não me seguiu, ele deve ter percebido que eu precisava de um tempo para pensar.

Continuei andado por ruas e ruas e, quando cheguei à entrada do Ministério, passei reto. Eu não tinha cabeça para trabalhar, não me sentia bem. Eu precisava deitar em uma cama, me encolher toda, tentar me abraçar e chorar.

Sentei-me na cama e encarei o papel que estava a minha frente. Era o resultado de um exame, se é que pode chamar assim no mundo bruxo, mas...

Eu observava os seus resultados, havia me sentido mal a semana inteira e havia vomitado por muitos dias, então resolvi que precisava ir a um MedioBruxo. Apesar de no fundo eu saber o que era, queria provas, eu queria no papel, escrito o que era realmente.

... grávida...

Era essa a palavra.

Eu estava carregando em meu ventre uma criança. Um filho.

O filho que eu não tivera há tantos anos atrás. O filho que agora eu não queria. O filho que eu não sabia quem era o seu... pai.

Tanto Draco como Ronald poderia ser pai da criança que eu carregava.

Eu olhei para o papel e o amassei.

– Hermione, eu preciso falar com você – Draco disse, em uma manhã.

– Pois fale – falei, deitando a pena que eu usava na mesa.

– Você está bem?

– Sim – menti.

– Você está mentindo – Draco falou se aproximando da mesa, onde eu estava sentada.

– Não estou.

– Sim, está – ele continuou, se apoiando na mesa e me encarando.

– Por que não estaria?

– Eu não sei, mas você não está bem. Eu sinto isso – ele disse, olhando-me nos olhos.

Mantive o contado visual por um grande tempo até que algo se meteu no meio: um rio de lágrimas. Mas as lágrimas não eram minhas, eram de Draco.

– _Você_ não está bem – murmurei, com firmeza.

– É claro que não estou. Merda. Você acha que é fácil ver a pessoas que você ama vivendo com outro? Dormindo com outro? Fazendo juras de amor a outro? Você acha que isso é fácil, Hermione? Você acha que é fácil dizer adeus para quem você ama? Deixar que ela vá para que seja feliz com outro? Não, porra, não é fácil.

Eu ouvi o desabafo de Draco em silêncio, tanto quanto eu, ele estava sofrendo. E isso me matava. Fazer a pessoa que eu amo chorar por minha causa. Seria mais fácil enfiar uma estava em meu peito do que aguentar tal sofrimento.

– Draco... – a voz falhou, as lágrimas rolaram, os joelhos cederam -... Desculpe-me.

Fechei os olhos e ouvi os passos de Draco saindo da sala, ele abriu a porta.

– Eu esperava mais de você – ele disse e se foi, fechando a porta com força atrás de si mesmo. Aquilo me feriu ainda mais, era como se ele tivesse desistido de mim. A única que eu esperava que não fizesse isso.

– Ron... eu estou grávida – na mesma noite, eu dei a notícia, enquanto eu e Ron jantávamos.

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou profundamente antes de dizer:

– É... sério?

– Claro, achas que eu brincaria com algo desse tipo? – perguntei, pousando o garfo no prato.

– Não, claro que não, mas... Nossa, eu não esperava – admitiu, atrapalhando-se com as palavras.

– Daqui para frente tudo vai ser como sonhávamos, não é? – eu indaguei, sorrindo.

– Sim, como sonhávamos.

Era mais um dia no Ministério, um dia normal, tenho que dizer. Eu estava em minha sala lendo alguns papéis, que diziam ser importante, quando o barulho começou. Eram pessoas gritando, mas não como se estivéssemos sendo atacados, mas como se tentassem segurar alguma coisa... ou alguém. Escutei minha secretária, Mary, gritando, depois ouvi um baque contra a minha porta e vi alguém a abrindo.

Assustada, peguei a minha varinha e apontei para o indivíduo que havia adentrado à sala.

– Hey, calma – o loiro disse.

– Malfoy? O que faz aqui?

– Hum, voltamos aos sobrenomes. Bom, eu fiquei sabendo de algo hoje de manhã – ele falou, com um ar de cólera.

– E qual seria? – abaixei a varinha e caminhei ao redor da mesa.

– Que você está grávida – ele falou, sério, com uma pontada de ódio em sua voz.

– É verdade – admiti, abaixando o rosto para o chão – Não vai me dar os parabéns?

– Pelo quê? Por você ter ido para a cama com o Weasley e ter engravidado? – ele cuspiu as palavras – Ou esse filho não é do Weasley?

– Eu não entendo. Você está me confundindo com uma puta?

– Você que se autodenominou, já que ficou pulando de cama em cama, não é mesmo, minha querida?

– Eu não... Por que você está fazendo isso?

– Por quê? Ah, querida Hermione, pelo simples fato de que você sabe muito bem como quebrar o coração de uma pessoa. Você sabe muito bem fazer a pessoa te amar e depois quebrar o coração dela em mil pedaços e lançá-los no ar, não é mesmo, minha querida? – ele disse, se aproximando de mim.

– Quem é você para falar em coração quebrado? Você me abandonou no sexto ano! Você foi ajudar a sua família e me esqueceu, você me deixou depois de eu ter perdido um filho, o nosso filho, você me abandonou! Sem nem dizer adeus! – falei, quando ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim.

– Você tinha o Weasley pra te consolar!

– Ele matou o nosso filho!

– Mas isso não pareceu o suficiente para você recusar o pedido de casamento dele!

– Eu estava sozinha!

– E isso é desculpa? Você não tem ideia de quantas coisas eu tive que deixar para poder sequer respirar o mesmo ar que você, e você vêm me dizer que você estava sozinha?

– Você tinha a sua família – eu digo, quase a beira das lágrimas.

– Você também tinha a sua, a guerra havia acabado, eu estava disposto a voltar e lhe fazer feliz, mas você preferiu ficar com o assassino do Weasley.

– Assassino? Olha quem está falando, você virou um comensal da morte, Draco! Um comensal da morte!

– Sabe quantas pessoas eu matei? Nenhuma, Hermione. Eu falei para minha mãe que eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Ela é que matava em meu lugar! Se eu me arrependo? Claro, eu transformei a minha mãe em um monstro... por você. E você ficou com ele. – Draco continua, com os olhos cheios d'água.

– Eu... eu não sabia. – sussurro, com um fio de voz.

– Claro que não sabia, você me não deu oportunidade de lhe contar – ele disse, abaixando o rosto

– Draco... – chamei, chorando e estendendo o braço para tocá-lo, mas ele segurou os meus braços com força – Draco, está... machucando

– É isso o que você fez comigo, Hermione!

– Draco, me solta!

– Eu só preciso saber de algo...

– Draco, por favor...

– Esse bebê é meu? – perguntou, com raiva nos olhos.

Eu havia descoberto há poucos dias que eu teria gêmeos, mas gêmeos de pais diferentes, isso significava que um filho era de Ronald e outro... de Draco.

– Não, Malfoy.

– Então acho que o nosso 'relacionamento' acaba aqui, definitivamente, Weasley – ele disse, me soltando e caminhando a passos largos até a porta, fechando-a com força atrás de si.

Caí no chão e comecei a chorar. Eu não queria perder o Draco, mas eu não podia tê-lo. Eu chorei.


	8. Chapter 9

Sentei-me em frente à lareira, no chão mesmo. Eu estava precisando sentir a frio e a estabilidade do mesmo, porque, em minha vida, somente isso era estável.

Com a gravidez, tudo estava desabando; meus hormônios estavam a flor da pele; meu casamento estava novamente definhando; meus melhores amigos haviam se afastado de mim. E o amor da minha vida... havia me abandonado.

Desde que eu mentira para Draco sobre a minha gravidez, eu nunca mais o vira. Alguns me perguntariam o porquê de eu ter mentido, já que eu ainda o amo, mas ninguém sabe que meus gêmeos são de pais diferentes. Por que eu menti? Porque eu não queria Draco preso a alguém que não pode fazê-lo feliz por causa de um filho. Seria melhor ele ser feliz, que fosse com outra mesmo, mas que fosse feliz. Seria melhor para ele.

Mas agora ele sumiu. Não apareceu para trabalhar, não está em sua casa, ninguém o viu desde aquele dia. Ninguém o vê há sete meses.

Era o meu último dia no ministério, depois eu sairia de licença. Já era final da tarde, eu estava colocando meus objetos pessoais em uma caixa para levá-los para casa, não que alguém fosse roubar, mas eu achei melhor assim, eu não sabia quem ficaria no meu lugar, mas isso pouco me importava, eu estava ansiosa para chegar a casa e descansar, vida de grávida é difícil! Principalmente de gêmeos!

– Hermione? – Gina me chamou por entre a porta. Havíamos combinado de ela ir para a minha casa, já que tanto Harry quanto Ron estavam viajando, pelo menos assim eles diziam.

– Sim? – eu disse colocando algumas cartas na caixa. Cartas de Draco, eu devia ter as queimado, mas eu não conseguia, era a única coisa que me mantinha viva e com motivos para viver.

– Vim ver se você está pronta – ela disse, entrando na sala.

Olhei em volta vendo se não havia mais nada que eu precisasse/quisesse levar e não encontrei nada.

– Sim, estou pronta para ir – respondi, pegando a caixa.

– Deixe que eu leve isso – Gina se ofereceu, pegando a caixa. Não hesitei, porque era difícil aguentar comigo mesma.

Gina e eu saímos do ministério e fomos andando até a minha casa.

Em cerca de 10 minutos chegamos a minha casa, Gina deixou a caixa no chão da sala e eu fui trocar de roupa. Ela já estava acostumada a vir para a minha casa então se virou sozinha.

Quando finalmente desci, ela estava sentada no sofá comendo alguma coisa, fui até a cozinha e peguei um pedaço de bolo e me juntei a ela no sofá.

– Sabe, eu sinto falta dos tempos de Hogwarts! – disse Gina, olhando para o teto.

– Eu também sinto – falei. Era uma cosia normal, sentir saudades do meu passado. Do tempo em que tudo o que eu precisava me preocupar era com o quanto eu tinha que estudar e só, nada mais. Saudades do tempo em que eu vivia sobre o mesmo teto que Draco. Saudades do tempo em que dormíamos abraçados no quarto dele em Hogwarts. Saudades dele, Draco Malfoy – Não queria ter saído de lá, na verdade.

– A vida é dura aqui fora.

– Muito – pensei em Draco novamente.

– De quem você sente mais falta? – ela indagou, me olhando como se fosse uma criança perguntando ao pai o que era uma borboleta – Sinto falta da Luna, faz tempo que não a vejo.

– Draco Malfoy – murmurei, olhando para o chão.

– O quê?

– Sinto falta de Draco. – eu disse, olhando para ela finalmente.

– Você o amava muito, não é mesmo?

– Não amava, amo.

– Por que não está com ele então? E não me venha falar que você fez votos com o meu irmão. – Gina falou séria.

– Não é tão simples, eu não quero que ele fique preso a uma pessoa que tem outro. Gina, ele fez a escolha dele, eu fiz a minha, teremos de viver com isso!

– Mas eu aposto que, se vocês tivessem tido aquele filho, vocês estariam juntos até hoje – disse, se virando para o lado.

– Gina, eu preciso te contar uma coisa – afirmei, depois de um tempo de silêncio. Eu não havia contado para ninguém sobre a história dos gêmeos. - Mas você não pode falar nada para ninguém.

– Hey, confie em mim!

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o teto. Ouvi barulho de chuva caindo no telhado, depois de um dia abafado, a chuva era tudo o que se precisava. Respirei novamente, estava chovendo no dia em que eu e Draco nos reencontramos.

– Ronald não é pai dos gêmeos – falei, num sopro só.

Gina me olhou como se não tivesse entendido o que eu havia acabado de falar. Por fim, indagou: - Como?

– Os meus filhos têm... pais diferentes.

– Ronald e...?

–... Draco.

– Mas... você disse para ele que não era dele! Todo mundo sabe que ele ficou super mal por isso e depois disso sumiu. Mione... por que você fez isso?

– Ele precisa ser feliz. Ele não poderia ser feliz comigo, achei melhor que ele não soubesse sobre o nosso filho.

– Mas ele é o pai, ele tem que saber!

– Gina, você não pode falar para ele, enquanto eu estiver viva, você não pode abrir a sua boca para falar isso, para ninguém!

– Credo Mione, você falou como se fosse morrer daqui a alguns minutos!

– Não sabemos o dia de amanhã – disse.

Depois de um tempo Gina foi embora e eu fui me preparar para dormir.

Quando deitei na cama e fechei os olhos, o passado começou a me perseguir. Eu via flashes do meu passado com Draco, da noite em que eu perdera nosso primeiro filho, da noite em que ele escolheu salvar os pais e se tornou um comensal, do guerra final, da noite em que nos encontramos novamente depois de tantos anos, eram várias as coisas que me vinham a cabeça, já eram mais de duas da manhã quando eu resolvi levantar.

Peguei um pergaminho que estava no meu quarto e uma pena e comecei a escrever. Transcrevi tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que Draco não sabia, eu não sei o porquê de eu ter feito isso, mas eu sentia que devia, caso acontecesse comigo eu não queria que o nosso filho fosse criado por Ronald, nem Draco, nem Ron mereciam isso, caso acontecesse comigo as coisas deveriam estar nos seus devidos lugares!

1 mês depois...

Eu estava sozinha novamente em uma noite fria de novembro. Estava acostumada já, sempre ficava sozinha. Mas essa noite parecia diferente, não sabia o porquê.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei um copo d'água. Quando estava voltando para o quarto, senti uma pontada muito forte no ventre, era como se algo estivesse tentando sair. Me apoiei na parede e escorreguei junto a ela até o chão. Eu estava sozinha. Ron estava viajando. Gina estava em sua casa. Eu estava sozinha e a beira do parto.

Eu gritei de dor e vi um liquido escorrendo por entre as minhas pernas. Minha bolsa estourou. Fechei os olhos com força e gritei novamente. Eu não tinha o que fazer, meus filhos tinham que nascer! Me arrastei pelo chão e peguei uma faca dentro da gaveta, me deitei no chão e rasquei a minha calça e a minha blusa. Respirei fundo e comecei a fazer força.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer, fiz aquilo que eu achava que estava certo. Fiz mais força e logo comecei a sentir uma dor insuportável; dor que parecia me rasgar por inteira. Senti algo saindo por entre as minhas pernas e logo escutei o choro. Senti as lágrimas quando olhei e vi meu pequeno menino loiro de olhos cinzentos, foi nessa hora que eu ouvi a porta abrindo.

– Hermione? – era a voz de Gina.

– Aqui – eu disse baixa, porque já estava sem força.

– Mione você não vai acreditar... – ela veio falando e me encontrou no chão – Meu Merlin!

– Gina... você... precisa levá-lo... para... ele – falei, e fechei os olhos.

– Mione, mas o que eu faço? – perguntou, pegando o meu filho no colo. Eu estava estranhando uma coisa. Normalmente em casos de gêmeos eles nascem juntos, alguns minutos ou segundos de diferença, por que o outro não havia nascido ainda?

– Tem uma... carta... no quarto... entregue a ele – respondi, algo me mostrava que era o fim, eu já não tinha forças para lutar, eu me renderia, eu á havia feito tudo o que podia, eu... estava morrendo – Gina... entregue a ele... – olhei para o meu filho, ele a perfeita copia do pai... – Draco .

**POV Gina**

– Draco – Hermione disse isso e o brilho de seus olhos se perderam, sua respiração parou e... ela morreu, a criança em meu colo chorou alto e olhou para a mãe, morta ao chão.

Fiquei estática joelhada ao lado da minha amiga, não sabia o que fazer. Lágrimas caiam compulsivamente, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Não havia o que fazer, por ela não havia mais nada.

Olhei para o menino que estava em meus braços. Ele era lindo, uma perfeita copia do pai. Era isso que eu tinha que fazer. Levá-lo para Draco. Eu havia vindo aqui contar para ela que Draco havia voltado para Londres, que estava morando em sua antiga casa.

Eu tinha que fazer isso.

Olhei mais uma vez para a minha amiga, respirei fundo e subi as escadas, indo até o quarto dela, vi um envelope sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Fui até ele e vi escrito _Draco Malfoy. _Era aquela carta, peguei a carta, enrolei mais o pequeno bebê nos panos e fui até a porta, olhei para cozinha antes de sair, eu tinha que avisar alguém que ela estava lá.

Sai da casa e fui caminhando a passos largos até a casa de Draco, duas quadras dali, a noite estava fria. Apertei mais o passo e logo estava em frente à casa dele.

Bati na porta duas vezes e logo ouvi alguém descendo as escadas, e vindo até a porta.

Ele abriu e se espantou quando me viu a porta com uma criança nos braços.

– Weasley? – ele disse, espantado e olhando para a criança. – O que faz aqui?

– Ela me mandou – respondi, com lágrimas nos olhos novamente.

– Oh, entre então – falou, me dando passagem.

– Malfoy, eu não sei como lhe contar isso – comecei, indo até o sofá me sentando e vendo a criança que estava quieta. – Isso é para você - lhe estentendi a carta.

– Para mim? – ele perguntou enquanto pegava a carta, eu assenti.

Ele leu a carta e aos poucos sua expressão foi mudando. Primeiro, ele pareceu preocupado, depois ele se mostrou desesperado e ao fim da carta ele estava com os olhos cheios de água, mas nenhuma lágrima havia sido derrubada.

– O que aconteceu com ela? – ele perguntou.

– Ela... está... morta.

**POV Draco**

Eu ouvi aquelas palavras e não entendi o que realmente significavam. Como Hermione Granger poderia estar morta? Como a minha Hermione poderia estar... morta?

– Você tem certeza? – perguntei para a ruiva que estava sentada a minha frente.

– Infelizmente, sim, eu a vi morrer – respondeu, chorando.

– Mas... como? Como ela morreu?

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu cheguei à casa dela, iria contar que você havia voltado para Londres, quando cheguei lá eu encontrei ela no chão junto a ele – ela disse, indicando a criança em seus braços – Ela o entregou e falou o que eu tinha que fazer e... se foi.

Eu absorvi aquelas palavras. Ela não podia ter me deixado, não podia. Como eu conseguiria criar o nosso filho sem ela? Eu não conseguiria!

– Draco...

– O quê?

– Foi o que ela disse antes de morrer – ela disse e abaixou a cabeça.

Fez-se silêncio na casa, nem ela, nem eu falamos, muito menos o meu... filho, era estranho pensar, falar, isso, meu filho, não que eu não o quisesse eu queria, mas era estranho eu não estava acostumado, até hoje eu não sabia que eu seria pai. E agora ela se foi.

– Eu preciso ir – a Weasley disse.

– Tudo bem – falei, pegando o meu filho nos braços.

– Você vai ficar bem?

– Sim, eu vou... - um dia, acrescentei em minha mente.

– E ele? Você vai conseguir cuidar dele? – eu olhei para o pequeno bebê em meus braços, os olhos acinzentados dele me encaravam, de fato ele era uma miniatura minha.

– Sim – respondi, o olhando.

A Weasley foi embora e eu fiquei com ele em meus braços.

– Nós vamos ficar bem, filho. Nós dois, juntos.


	9. Chapter 10

A porta se fechou atrás da ruiva com uma rajada de vento e lá estava eu, com um pequeno bebê de olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros enrolado em panos em meus braços. Olhei-o e voltei a olhar a minha volta. A sala começou a girar.

Tudo rodava e como se eu estivesse em um filme trouxa, as coisas iam passando por mim, coisas que haviam acontecido há muito tempo.

_– Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e você? – cumprimentei, estendendo minha mão à ela._

_– Hermione Granger – ela respondeu, de cabeça erguida, apertando a minha mão._

A sala rodou novamente, mas agora parecia que não apenas rodava, mas que o tempo junto a ela girava. O bebê em meus braços já não era o mesmo, estava maior, os cabelos maiores, e começando a formar cachos.

_– Sua sangue-ruim – eu dissera a ela com o coração sendo rasgado, eu não podia ferir o meu orgulho com o meu amor. Eu era superior... mesmo?_

As cenas me atingiam em cheio fazendo-me lembrar de coisas que eu não queria, de coisas que eu me arrependia, de coisas que eu não podia mudar, não podia pedir perdão... Não mais.

_– Por que você me bateu? – eu perguntei, olhando-a nos olhos como se nada mais importasse, como se não estivéssemos sozinhos em meio a um corredor escuro._

_– Porque você insinuou que eu estava namorando o Ronald – respondeu, se virando._

_– E não está? – indago, seco._

_– É óbvio que não, eu não poderia namorar ele._

_– Por que não? – continuei, segurando-a pelo braço._

_– Porque eu te amo._

O tempo continuava a passar, eu não entendia isso. Como isso estava acontecendo? Como?

_– Por que você não vai ao baile comigo? – eu perguntei, em uma noite._

_– Porque eu vou com outra pessoa._

_– O quê, não me ama mais?_

_– Você me ama? A ponto assumir isso na frente de todos os seus amigos?_

O bebê havia crescido, agora não era mais um ser indefeso, era uma criança, Patrick Granger Malfoy, meu filho. Seus cabelos loiros agora caíam em torno do rosto em grandes e pesados cachos loiros, cachos perfeitos, iguais aos da mãe.

_Eu enrolava em meu dedo um cacho de seu cabelo castanho, adorava fazer isso. Fazia-me esquecer de que tudo era impossível, de que para ficarmos juntos tudo deveria ser abandonado, eu teria de abandonar muitas coisas, mas por ela... Por ela eu abandonaria tudo, eu correria o mundo sorrindo, eu faria qualquer coisa. Somente por ela._

– Pai? – ele me chamou e novamente estávamos rodando em torno do mundo, não nos movíamos, nada parecia real, tudo era como um borrão colorido passando, estávamos inerentes a tudo a nossa volta.

– Tudo vai ficar bem!

_Eu corria pela floresta, atrás dela. Tudo acontecera rápido demais, agora não havia escolha, senão correr, correr e torcer para nos mantermos vivos. Precisávamos fazer isso, sobreviver. Tínhamos somente um ao outro, mas foi por termos somente um ao outro que acabamos caindo e agora estamos assim._

_Fora a última vez que havíamos estado juntos. Depois daquela, tudo mudou, ela me abandonou e continuamos vivendo nossas vidas._

_– _Malfoy? – alguém me chamou, mas não conseguia saber quem era, eu estava perdido. Ela havia me deixado, para sempre agora. Como eu conseguiria viver com isso? Eu não podia viver sem ela. Ela era o meu ar, minha razão de viver, eu não conseguiria.

_– Você tem que se manter firme, ele precisa de você – ela me disse, um dia._

E eu? Eu preciso dela, e agora ela se foi. Como conseguirei ser firme se o chão me foi tirado? É como se eu estivesse caindo e caindo e nunca encontrasse o chão. Eu estava à deriva e nada parecia ser suficiente para me trazer a realidade, eu estava morrendo.

_– Não chore – ela falou, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos e secando minhas lágrimas com o polegar._

_– Por que irá me deixar?_

_– É o melhor para nós – ela respondeu, suspirando e contendo as lágrimas._

_– O melhor? Como o melhor? Eu não sou nada sem você! Como poderei ficar, ser melhor?_

_– Lamento – ela disse, se afastando em silêncio._

_Eu não gritei, não corri, não fiz nada, fiquei parado, esperando. Tudo parecia surreal demais para eu fazer algo. Mas ela se fora e, agora, eu estava sozinho._

_And I don't know where to look_

_My words just break and melt_

_Please just save me from this darkness_

Olhei para meu filho, ele me olhava. Tudo parara de girar, éramos nós, somente nós.

Ele me abraçou com força, eu o abracei igualmente forte. Senti suas lágrimas em minha camisa, levantei a cabeça para o alto e fechei os olhos.

_Please just save me from this darkness_


	10. Chapter 11

– Pai? - Patrick me chamou.  
>– Sim? - abaixei o livro que estava a minha frente.<br>– Bom, eu andei me perguntando sobre uma coisa esses dias…  
>– Continue - incentivei, me aproximando dele.<br>– Eu queria saber quem era a minha mãe. - ele falou rápido - Porque eu não a conheci e você não fala muito dela…  
>– Tudo bem, filho. - suspirei - O nome da sua mãe era Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, infelizmente.<br>– Por que "infelizmente"?  
>– Sua mãe não chegou a casar comigo, casou com um homem chamado Ronald Weasley.<br>– Ele é irmão da madrinha Ginny?  
>– Sim - respondi. Harry havia casado com a Weasley e, por consideração a Hermione, ele se tornou o padrinho de Patrick.<br>– Por que ela casou com ele?  
>– Patrick, eu tenho uma história para lhe contar. Sobre sua mãe e eu. - suspirei e comecei a contar a nossa história. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, quando começamos a namorar, o nosso primeiro filho, tudo… até a sua morte.<br>– Isso é tudo? - Patrick perguntou, entre os soluços.  
>– Desde a morte dela eu estou com você… Sim, isso é tudo.<br>– Por que o Weasley fez aquilo com ela?  
>– Não sei, filho. Ninguém sabe.<br>– ELE A MATOU! - Patrick gritou, com raiva.  
>– Não foi bem assim…<br>– Ele a matava por dentro. Ela havia morrido antes mesmo de deixar de respirar! - ele exalou, um pouco mais calmo.  
>Eu fiquei em silêncio. Jamais pensaria que ele falaria algo assim, eu pensava, mas eu a vi quando viva eu a conheci, conheci o seu sofrimento. Eu jamais esperaria que meu filho, que nem ao menos a conheceu, pensasse isso.<br>– Eu concordo com você. - eu disse, com a cabeça baixa - Mas não posso colocar a culpa somente sobre ele. Eu também tive culpa, eu a deixei, ela estava sozinha, todos tivemos culpa.  
>– Ele deveria pagar por isso, deveria morrer, assim como ela. - os olhos de Patrick, azuis acinzentados, ficaram escuros. O azul passeu a ser quase anil. Ele estava com raiva e isso era facilmente percebido.<br>– Eu não posso matá-lo. - falei por dizer.  
>– Mas eu posso - ele disse rapidamente, como se fosse um raio.<br>Eu não sabia o que responder. A ideia parecia irreal, eu não conseguia acreditar que meu filho um dia falaria isso, eu que lutei para matar o mínimo de pessoas possível enquanto era comensal, não conseguia acreditar que um menino com menos de 11 anos já tinha essa ideia em mente.  
>Era tentador, mas insano, Patrick era apenas uma criança!<br>– Eu não deixaria você fazer isso com você- eu falei, sério.  
>– Comigo? Como assim? O que eu faria comigo mesmo?<br>– Se você o matar, vai levar isso com você para sempre, fará parte de você!  
>– Mas eu não disse que iria matá-lo. Ele precisa sofrer, assim como ele fez com ela!<br>– Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso! - exclamei, fechando os olhos com força. - Eu já perdi muitas pessoas que eu amava, não posso perder você! Você é tudo o que eu tenho, filho! - eu o puxei para perto de mim e o abracei. - Nós daremos um jeito de nos vingá-la, eu prometo.

Os dias passaram, Patrick não tocou mais no assunto, muito menos eu.  
>Em determinado dia, estava em minha sala, no ministério. Era o 10º aniversário de Patrick, o décimo ano de morte de Hermione.<br>Ouvi um estrondo, como o de uma garrafa sendo aberta e alguns gritos em consequência do mesmo, em seguida ouvi uma voz gritando a plenos pulmões pelo corredor:  
>– Aos dez anos que me livrei dela! – um homem, era quem gritava no corredor<br>Levantei-me e fui até a porta para ver quem era o responsável pela bagunça. Abri a porta e me deparei com quem eu não queria ver, não naquele dia.  
>– E aí está, o amante dela! – Ronald Weasley disse com uma garrafa de champanhe, deduzi, em mãos. – Draco Malfoy, aquele a quem ela enganou! Foi tão vadia em vida que teve a capacidade de dar para você, engravidar e morrer. É, Malfoy, ela fudeu com a su... – vi-me tomado pelo impulso, pelas emoções, eu não poderia deixar que ele blasfemasse contra seu nome, mesmo depois de estar morta, acertei seu rosto em cheio. Ele tropeçou, mas uma das mulheres que estavam com ele o segurou.<br>Ronald soltou a garrafa no chão, fazendo-a se espatifar. Ele partiu para cima de mim, mas o interceptei e acertei um soco em sua barriga, ele caiu no chão, dei um chute em suas costelas. Ronald urrou de dor, mas não me incomodei, chutei-o novamente.  
>– Era você quem dormia todas as noites com uma prostituta diferente e é ela que recebe o título de vadia? – disse dando-lhe mais um chute – Você valhe menos do que eu imaginava, Weasley. – completei, e me virei para ir embora.<br>– Você vai se arrepender por isso, Malfoy! – ele falou, tentando se levantar.  
>– Não, você é que vai! – disse e entrei em minha sala.<br>Pude ouvir ele gritando algo parecido com "Ela nunca lhe amou!". Sentei-me na cadeira e afundei a cabeça sobre as mãos. Ela não merecia isso!  
>Algumas horas depois voltei para casa. Patrick estava em seu quarto, como era de costume. Fui até o quarto, quando abri a porta, o vi deitado em sua cama, lendo. Ele havia puxado a mãe em quesito de inteligência.<br>– Eu não quero lhe transformar em um monstro como meu pai fez comigo. – murmurei, me encostando na porta. Ele baixou o livro e me olhou.  
>– Eu não vou ser um monstro por fazer aquele que causou a morte da minha mãe pagar pelo que fez. – ele falou.<br>Fechei os olhos e tomei coragem para falar: - Então nós temos um plano para fazer!  
>Ele me olhou e sorriu. Não sei porque, mas temi, por aquilo que um dia ele poderia vir a se tornar.<p>

–-

No próximo capítulo...

_–Eu sabia que você não tinha me deixado - ele disse quando me viu junto a porta_

_– Nem a morte nós separará, eu havia dito - disse sorrindo e me aproximando dele._


	11. Chapter 12

Olá galera! Bom demorei e não foi porque eu quis... bom fiquei em recuperação bimestre passado e tive que estudar muito esse, mas mesmo assim fiquei em uma, então só pude escrever depois que terminei tudo... e como já estou de férias agora pude terminar de vez a fic.  
>Bom... agradeço lá em baixo...<br>Caso queiram ouçam a Powerless do Linkin Park e a You found Me do The Fray, as partes Draco e Patrick são com a 1ª e as Dramione com a 2ª... boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Era noite. As estrelas brilhavam ocupando o lugar da lua que estava ausente naquela noite. Cheguei perto do vidro e minha respiração embaçou-o, por impulso fiz um D e um H na vidraça, parecia-me que tudo podia se realizar, mas eu fundo eu sabia que nada daria certo!<p>

Ouvi a porta ranger e ser aberta cuidadosamente.

– Eu sabia que viria, você sempre vem. – disse, sem virar para a pessoa que havia adentrado a sala.

– Não pense que mandas em mim, nunca me submeterei a você - ele falou, mantendo a postura. Mesmo não olhando, eu sabia que ele a mantinha, era normal dele.

– Eu não mando, mas você não consegue viver sem mim – murmurei, e me virei para vê-lo.

Ele ficou em silêncio e depois de algum tempo apenas retrucou: - Você também não! Depende de mim!

– Isso é verdade, não devo negar – concordei, cruzando os braços.

– Por que me chamou aqui? - ele perguntou, se aproximando.

– Ambos sabemos que amanhã, talvez, seja o último dia que teremos de paz. Após esse dia, tudo seja a base de guerra, não nos veremos mais. - eu disse, olhando para o chão.

Não conseguia falar isso na cara dele, eu não tinha coragem. Parecia que, se eu não o olhasse, seria mais fácil de compreender que estávamos a beira de a guerra. Guerra que poderia acabar com as nossas vidas. Tanto ele quanto eu poderíamos morrer, embora lutássemos em lados opostos na mesma guerra. Mesmo que conseguíssemos sobreviver, seria pouco provável que pudéssemos ficar juntos depois do fim.

– Não podemos mudar isso - ele falou, tocando as minhas costas.

Virei para ele e perguntei: - Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil para nós?

Desde o começo tudo fora mais do que difícil para nós, nunca aceitaram o nosso relacionamento, eu perdera o nosso bebê, haviam armado para que não ficássemos juntos, tudo conspirava contra o nosso amor. Tudo.

– Não sei, meu amor, mas eu sei que cada luta valeu a pena. - ele respondeu, me abraçando. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos. Fiquei por um tempo ouvindo seus batimentos. Talvez fosse a última vez que eu os ouvisse assim tão perto.

—••—

– Você tem que entender que não podemos matá-lo. Somente assustá-lo. - eu já havia falado aquilo umas vinte vezes, mas a cada segundo eu sentia a necessidade de falar isso. Eu não queria que Patrick passasse pelo mesmo que eu passei, que sofresse o que eu sofri com o meu pai.

Patrick, agora, conhecia toda a história da mãe. Conhecia tudo, desde o dia em que eu a conhecera, no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, até o dia em que Gina veio a minha casa dizer que ela estava morta , conhecia o sofrimento dela. Infelizmente, isso era preciso, eu não unha certeza se queria fazer isso. Embora Hermione tivesse sofrido, ela não iria querer isso.

_Como você sabe? Ela está morta_. Pensei.

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

—••—

Ele me beijou. Uma onda de emoções passou por mim. Foram de alegria a tristeza. De ódio a ternura. De desespero a paz. Tudo. Era isso o que ele significava para mim, tudo.

Abri os olhos e vi os seus olhos acinzentados a me encarar.

– Eu te amo - eu disse e o beijei novamente.

Diferente do beijo anterior, esse foi cheio de luxuria e desejo. Ele me empurrou até a parede e apertou as mãos ao redor de minha cintura, passei as mãos por trás de seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto. O beijo ficou quente e logo comecei a tirar o suéter dele. Por um momento, nós nos separamos e eu vi seu tórax definido, marcado pela blusa branca.

Ele sorriu quando viu que eu encarava seu peito, ri e o puxei novamente para mais um beijo. Ele me prensou contra a parede e eu passei minhas pernas entorno de sua cintura. Tirei meus sapatos aos chutes e ele tirou minha blusa.

Continuamos nos beijando e ele me levou para um sofá que estava ali, no qual eu não havia notado. Ele deitou sobre e eu lutei contra os botões de sua camisa, na tentativa de tirá-la. Quando consegui, ele se separou de mim e riu, ri junto a ele e voltamos a nos beijar.

Passei a mão em seu braço e senti a textura áspera de sua marca. Por um momento, atingi a lucidez e lembrei de quem ele era. Draco Malfoy, comensal da morte, rico, metido, esnobe, arrogante, lindo, sonserino. Eu o empurrei e levantei do sofá rapidamente.

– Eu não entendo – eu falei, indo de um lado para o outro. – Você não precisava ter escolhido isso, não precisava. Você poderia ter sido feliz, comigo, você não precisava ter feito isso, não precisava, tudo seria mais simples, se... fossemos aliados e não inimigos, por quê? Eu não entendo isso... – não pude terminar de falar.

– O que você faria? – ele perguntou, seco.

– Eu rejeitaria, não aceitaria.

– E deixaria todos os que você ama morrerem por sua culpa? Você faria isso? – ele indagou e esperou que eu respondesse, mas eu não encontrava palavras, não sabia o que falar – Não, você não faria isso. Coloque-se no meu lugar, Hermione. Era a vida dos meus pais que estavam em risco, eles morreriam por minha causa se eu não aceitasse. Acredite, eu não fiz porque eu quis. Essa marca é uma das coisas mais vergonhosas que eu já fiz, mas não tinha escolha, eu precisava fazer. Tente entender. Se fosse por você eu também teria escolhido isso, eu não deixaria que você sofresse. Infelizmente, agora lutamos de lados opostos, mas eu faria o mesmo por você. A ideia de ver você morta é algo que me traz agonia, algo que eu não queria. – ele se aproximou de mim e pegou as minhas mãos. – Sabe o que eu queria? Queria poder envelhecer ao seu lado, ver os nossos netos correndo pela casa, ver os seus cabelos brancos, eu queria morrer ao seu lado, mas agora talvez nem isso eu possa fazer. – ele voltou a se sentar.

Eu o olhei e vi nele o que nunca havia visto antes, um menino indefeso. Sempre o vira como um homem sem medos, que fazia o que era preciso para ter o que quisesse. Agora ele não passava de um simples menino.

—••—

Nós estávamos em frente ao ministério, esperando-o. Estava frio, mas isso não era novidade, em Londres, dos 365 dias do ano, 300 eram frios. Olhei para Patrick, ele estava olhando fixamente para a saída do ministério, seria hoje.

– Tudo bem? – perguntei, colocando a mão no ombro de Patrick.

– Melhor impossível – ele disse, sem ao menos me olhar.

Suspirei, eu queria que isso acabasse logo. Olhei para frente novamente e vi uma cabeça ruiva no meio da multidão, conclui que era ele.

– É ele – Patrick afirmou antes mesmo que eu abrisse a boca.

—••—

Eu andei novamente até ele e me ajoelhei na sua frente.

– Não, eu não deixaria que eles morressem por minha causa. Desculpe-me. É complicado entender os seus motivos quando... – respirei fundo. -... não se sabe o que passa na sua cabeça,– coloquei a mão no seu peito. – e no seu coração. – eu olhei em seus olhos e lembrei por tudo o que havíamos passado para ficarmos juntos. Cada luta, cada vitória. Cada perda, cada ganho. Tudo. Todo o meu amor, estava no fundo dos olhos dele e eu sabia que sempre estaria. – Eu te amo.

Ele me puxou para perto e me beijou. Foi como um beijo de despedida, como se fosse o último de nossas vidas, como se não houvesse futuro, só o ali e o agora.

Ele me levantou e colocou-me no sofá novamente, mas sem parar de me beijar. Ele deitou sobre mim e continuou a me beijar, nos separamos por um milésimo de segundos para recuperar o fôlego e voltamos a nos beijar. Draco tirou minha saia me deixando somente de calcinha e sutiã.

—••—

Nós o seguimos pelas ruas, mantendo uma distancia segura, afinal não queríamos que ele desconfiasse caso visse seu inimigo com seu filho. O seguimos por quase dez minutos até que ele parou perto de um beco e de lá surgiu uma moça... mas pelo jeito com que se vestia podia se deduzir que fosse uma prostituta. A blusa colada rosa berrante, contrastava com a saia que media menos de um palmo vermelha, igualmente colada. A bota branca que vinha até o joelho e o cabelo loiro escorrido com a raiz escura a entregavam, com certeza era uma prostituta. Não sei o porquê eu esperava que ele iria mudar depois da morte de Hermione. Senti raiva. Senti vontade de ir até ele e acabar com ele ali mesmo, e fazer com que ele se arrependesse por ter feito o que fez com Hermione e o que continuava a fazer, provando que não tinha respeito algum, se quer pela memória dela.

– Pai – Patrick me chamou, deixei de lado meus pensamentos e vi que Ronald havia tomado o rumo de casa, junto a prostituta. Ele iria se arrepender disso!

—••—

Draco tirou a calça e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, foi descendo até a minha barriga e em seguido tirou meu sutiã. Acariciou meus seios o que me fez soltar um gemido baixo. Draco sorriu e começou a traçar uma linha de beijos desde os meus seios até os meus pés e voltando novamente pra a minha barriga. Gemi novamente e comecei a ficar nervosa, eu queria que ele acabasse com a minha tortura, que entrasse em mim logo. Apertei o sofá que estava sob o meu corpo, pude jurar que minhas unhas perfuraram o tecido.

Draco percebeu o quanto eu já estava angustiada com aquela espera e se livrou de minha calcinha e de sua cueca, mas ele não parou de me torturar.

Ele desceu até a minha virilha e começou a depositar leves beijos em minha pele. Joguei meu pescoço para trás e fechei os olhos. Ele riu, beijou minha feminilidade e começou a passar a língua por entre as dobras. Eu já estava a ponto de surtar, mas senti algo diferente. Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer e logo me senti molhada.

Draco pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo e sem avisar me penetrou rapidamente. Gemi, mas foi uma mistura de dor e prazer.

—••—

Ele entrou em casa, juntamente a prostituta. Creio que, devido a sua necessidade de comer alguém, ele não percebeu que havia deixado a porta aberta. Patrick se esquivou por entre a porta, após meia hora, e sumiu dentro da casa, ele tinha todas as instruções. Ele sabia o que fazer. Passou-se alguns minutos até que eu ouvi um grito, entrei na casa e vi Ronald Weasley no início da escada com uma pequena poça de sangue sob ele.

– O... que... você... fez? – ele perguntou com dificuldade.

– O que você fez com ela? Matou-a e deixou-a agonizando.

– Eu... o que?

– Você a matou, mas ela continuou viva. – eu disse, com raiva.

– Eu a ama... – ele tentou dizer, mas eu o impedi pisando em suas costelas, a queda devia ter as quebrado. Ele gritou de dor.

– Não diga que você a amava! – eu pisei ainda mais em suas costelas.

—••—

Draco continuou com estocadas rápidas, mas não liguei para a dor que isso proporcionava. Eu sabia que essa seria a última noite em que ficaríamos juntos, que poderíamos fazer amor de verdade.

Fechei os olhos novamente e senti quando ele gozou dentro de mim e, ao mesmo tempo, fui inundada por uma onde de prazer que me fez gritar.

Draco caiu sobre mim e eu dei espaço para que ele deitasse ao meu lado.

– Eu te amo – eu disse, passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

– Eu também te amo – ele falou e beijou a minha testa.

—••—

Eu pisei novamente em suas costelas e ouvi um estralo. Ele começou a ofegar ainda mais.

– Ela te amou e você a tratou feito uma vadia qualquer! Você não merecia o amor dela, seu filho da puta desgraçado!

Patrick desceu as escadas e se pôs ao meu lado. A poça de sangue em torno de Ronald Weasley aumentou e cerca de cinco minutos depois ele morreu.

—••—

Acordei assustada e me sentei na cama. Olhei para o lado e vi Draco Malfoy dormindo perfeitamente feito um anjo, como sempre fora, eu havia tomado a minha decisão.

– Draco, acorda – eu disse, balançando-o.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, sonolento.

– Eu tomei minha decisão – afirmei, olhando-o. – Eu escolho você.

Draco se sentou na cama e me olhou profundamente. Ele me beijou. O beijo que me fez ter certeza do que eu havia feito, que eu havia feito a escolha certa o escolhendo. Fez-me ver o quão idiota eu fui pro acreditar que um dia Ronald Weasley iria mudar e iria me amar. Eu amava Draco e nunca tive duvida disso. Eu o escolhi.

–-

HEY explicaçõezinhas! (Pra quem não entendeu o final)

No capítulo 5/6, a Mione está na casa do Draco e ela tem um sonho, mas volta a dormir, a partir daí começa o segundo sonho, e a fic termina com ela acordando do sonho e tendo noção de que tudo aquilo aconteceria se ela escolhesse o Ronald e ela percebe o quão idiota é por ainda ter dúvida. Daí ela escolhe o Draco e desiste do Ronald. O que acontece depois? Sei lá a fic acaba aqui!

* * *

><p>Boa gente realmente quero agradecer a todas que acompanharam a fic até aqui, comentando ou não, muito obrigado vocês foram a razão pela qual eu continuei a fic, porque se fosse por mim eu teria acabado no primeiro capítulo mesmo!<br>Queria agradecer a minha beta linda e maravilhosa a Lola Potter Weasley! Ela me ajudou muito com a fic e me aguentou também :P

É isso gente! Até uma próxima!


End file.
